Going Home
by Sweet Preserves
Summary: Finally got chapter 19 up!! Thanks to Falcon and Assliem and Hawkeye253 for their input!! This chapter is a little graphic and VERY suggestive, so use your own discretion
1. Leaving it all behind

Goodbye.  
  
Hawkeye looked down and saw the message BJ left him as his helicopter flew over the old M*A*S*H 4077th, or what was left of it. The last time he would see Ouijonbou, he was going home. Home. So why did he feel so empty?? He thought about everyone else, and how happy there were to finally be going home. BJ would see his daughter Erin and his lovely wife Peg. Col. Potter was going to be, as he put it Mrs. Potter's Mr. Potter. Everyone had someone to go home to. Charles had his Boston aristocracy and all his stiff upper-lip friends, his money, his 100-year-old brandy. Klinger wasn't going home. He was staying in Korea. Never thought that would happen, Hawkeye thought to himself with a smile as he thought of all of Klinger's stunts. Father Mulchey, though not able to have children of his own, had all the orphans. He would go home to his sister the sister, and work with deaf children. Every child was his own.  
  
He thought of Margaret. She's the only one who understands me, he thought. No family, no wife, well no husband in her case, no children. Sure, I have my dad, but I'm 33 years old! Most guys by now at least have a steady girlfriend. It's not that he didn't have offers, but all his nurses just didn't do it. They were treat for a night of fun in the supply tent, but he just couldn't picture himself with them. Even if that did get him a few slaps once he told the truth. His thoughts drifted back to Korea. This was the last time he would see the war torn countryside. The bombed-out villages, the farmland turned into mine fields. How everybody just wanted to get home and forget this place. And the people. No one would want to see him after the war. They all just wanted to leave this place and forget it. Three years that never happened. But, he would miss all of them. As much as he hated the senseless destruction, brutality and death of innocent young lives, he loved the people. BJ was his best friend. He had Toby and everybody home, but they would never ever after 30 years of being friends never have the same bond created in those two years with BJ. Col. Potter was like a father. His father was his only family, so he missed him dearly, but Col. Potter made that feeling go away, just a little bit to make it bearable. Klinger was like a brother to him.or sister. Father Mulchey was a great friend who never judged anyone prematurely. Even Charles had his good points. Again, his thoughts drifted to Margaret. That kiss. He'd kissed her before, but it was different. Great, and she always kissed him back, but that was because she really had no choice. He would dip her so she had to wrap her arms around her. But this time, she met him halfway. The stood there wrapping their arms around each other, soaking each other up as best the could before they walked out of the others life. Maybe he should.  
  
A larger bump that nearly made him fall out of his seat if he wasn't so tightly strapped in made him quickly snap out of his thoughts. He was at Kimpo. He went into the airport and knew that in less than an hour he would leave Korea forever. Why did that make him so sad? It was as if he had left a part of his heart there. In Korea. At the 8063rd. 


	2. Home is where your heart is, so where is...

Flying over the Pacific Ocean was depressing. He couldn't sleep, even though spending three years grabbing whatever sleep he could on that peace of cloth the army called a mattress, Hawkeye just couldn't sleep. Which left plenty of time for thinking. He tried to feel excited, and, granted he was happy to go home to Crabapple Cove, he just didn't feel as happy as he should. The kids that were over there fighting for their lives were going home. No more senseless deaths! No more war! For now, until the US decides to be a hero again. But for now, the world was peaceful, but he just wasn't happy.  
  
The handsome surgeon sat his in little seat next to other soldiers who were celebrating, but he just wasn't in the spirit. He absentmindedly ran his hands through his Black with gray hair. Just three years ago it was jet black. There were more wrinkles around his face. Rather than 33, the young man looked a little more like 40. The war had taken a toll on everyone; at least his did actually harm him. Apart from a few scars from falling over in the Officer's Club, he had no other injuries. He considered himself lucky. Well, physically anyway. Most of these guys were going home to their sweethearts, their wives, or both. He had nobody home. He dated just about every girl in Crabapple Cove that wasn't married or a child, but he never felt right with any of them.  
  
Margaret. A simple kiss from her fulfilled him more than anything he'd done with another girl. When he kissed her that last time it was as if his soul left his mouth, and into her, and she drove off with it. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Why couldn't he tell her how he felt? Now it's too late. Sure, he told her if she was ever in Maine to look him up, but why would she? Hawkeye was sure she'd want to forget the war and everything about it as soon as possible, and didn't need him to help stir up the bad memories. She would be impossible to look up. She might go back to the States, that is what she wanted to do, but her father suggested Belgium, or Tokyo. He'd never find her, and she would probably like it best that way.  
  
After hours of being lost in his thoughts, the plane finally lands in San Francisco. He gets off looks around, watching all these soldiers returning home, giving their lovers hugs and kisses. He scanned the crowd, silly to do, since everyone he knew was on the East Coast. Although he couldn't really help it, he was a head taller than just about everyone else. One other head stood out. White hair, a few wrinkles, other than that just like him.  
  
"Dad?" He thought aloud. He walked closer and realized it was him and started running. "DAD!!!!" He grabbed the older Pierce and gave him a huge hug. "What the hell are you doing here??"  
  
"You know, a hello would be more appropriate since you've been gone for three years. You think I'd miss the first time you step on American soil for the first time in three years?"  
  
"Dad, sorry, it's just, I didn't expect you here that's all. God, I really don't know what to say! I must look and smell horrible" "Well, you could use a shave, shower, haircut, brush your teeth, brush your hair." "I get it I get it.I'm a mess. I can't wait to get home and scrub this layer of Korea off of me."  
  
Daniel looked at him. He looked a lot the same. Same hair cut, just a little longer, a little grayer and a few wrinkles.a fair amount for a 33 year old, but the war was probably to blame. After a while back he'd look better. Once he got a decent sleep. He was smiling.well his mouth was, but his eyes, looked different. Maybe it was because of the horrors he'd seen but it didn't seem like it. He seemed to be missing something. His deep blue eyes that could tell so much looked lost.  
  
"Dad? Dad. Where are you?? We'd better get going the flight was just called"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Sure son. Is there anything you need to talk about? You know you can always talk to me. I might not understand it-"  
  
"Dad I'm fine, okay. I know, my cheese slipped off it's cracker for a bit, but Sydney helped me pick it up and put it back on. I'm fine now. Let's go."  
  
He picked up his bags started to walk through the crowded airport while Daniel followed him. "Hawkeye, Ben.I just want you to know that, well, maybe not here, but when we get home."  
  
"Yeah yeah. We gotta get going. Com'on"  
  
****  
  
Hours later the plane landed in Portland. The two tall doctors got up and stretched. The planes weren't equipped for people with as long legs as theirs. Hawkeye and Daniel got their bags and headed out to the car, Hawkeye's '47 Desoto.  
  
I don't know what a Desoto is besides car, so bare with me. I'm saying it's a convertible but hey I could be wrong  
  
"Hey hey!!! I didn't think it'd still be running when I got home. Thanks for taking care of it dad"  
  
"No problem. It was kind of a hobby for me. Every now and again, especially Saturdays, I'd drive it into town, keep it in check. I'd drive it down to the beach with the hood down, the breeze in my hair. No wonder why you loved this car so much, Hawk. This thing is great for picking up girls! You have no idea how many women in Crabapple Cove would wave to me when I was driving in this thing. I was sitting in it by the beach one day, and Ruth Patterson, you know, widow, always had her eye on me, she came over and we started talking. Well, next thing you know she's in the car on the way back to my place-" "Dad! Enough said!! I don't wanna.ewww. DAD!!! I'm never gonna be able to drive this around town anymore! Thanks for keeping it in check, but you're never using to get girls anymore! EWW!!"  
  
"Don't worry son. The backseat was never touched once"  
  
"EWW!! I don't even want to THINK about that! How could you tell me this! I'm your son."  
  
By this time Daniel was just having fun laughing at his son and his embarrassment. He thought he'd have a bit more fun first. "Com'on Hawk! You and I both know that I'm a man. So are you. Men with needs. Needs that need to be fulfilled from time to time. You're a doctor, and I know you learned about it in medical school. I'm sure you knew from experience before that though."  
  
"Hey dad. Come on. I am a doctor, but still I can't talk about this stuff with you!"  
  
"We had our talk when you were 16, sure. About protecting yourself?! We've talked about it before"  
  
"The scientific part of it, yes. Not this stuff"  
  
"What, my sex life? What's wrong with that? How do you think you got here?"  
  
"Dad, don't mention sex life and you in the same sentence again. This is just disturbing. I'm gonna have to sell this car. I mean, every girl has seen you driving it around. They'll all think I need my dad's car to score- um.ahem. Well, let's go home, shall we?! What's for supper?"  
  
Daniel got in the passenger side for the first time ever so Hawkeye could drive home. Besides, he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and couldn't see clearly. Once Hawkeye got his stuff in the backseat, he got in and started the car. He looked over only to see his dad suppressing his laugh as best he could but was shaking and dying to burst out.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hawkeye knew what he said, but he wanted to pretend that he hadn't said that, and that his dad never heard him.  
  
Daniel lost it then and laughed the same boisterous laugh that both of the men had. Between breaths he managed to get out "You.said.You won't.be.able to score!" And he started all over again.  
  
"Anyway, dad, it sure is great to be back in Maine. Hmm, hasn't changed a bit. Can't wait to go get some lobster down to Nan's with some of her famous chocolate cheesecake for dessert. What are we having for supper anyway Dad?"  
  
By now Daniel had gotten his laugher under control and was able to tell him that that was exactly what he was planning. The father and son, who were more like brothers laughed about old times the rest of the way home and all through dinner.  
  
***  
  
That evening, the men sat in their living room, Daniel in his chair and Hawkeye sprawled out on the couch. Since it was July, they didn't have the fire lit, but Hawkeye was staring off into the fireplace, as if mesmerized by it. They each had a drink in hand, and were just enjoying each others company.  
  
"Look, Benjamin."  
  
Hawkeye looked up. "Great. The "B" word. What's coming now?"  
  
"I've noticed you're not the same. I know war can do that, but it doesn't seem to be it. I don't know. It's just, you're acting the same, but you're eyes look different. Empty even. Not haunted, like with memories, but you actually seem like you're missing something. Or somebody. I know I wasn't there, and can't understand, but  
  
"You're right." Hawkeye interrupted. "You weren't there. You wouldn't understand. Sure I got the memories, but there is something else." He started pacing, it scared him that he was this obvious.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with a certain Major?"  
  
"Charles? No. He's not my type"  
  
"There you go again son. Joking about it, like with the car. Every time I mention girls or dating you either joke about it or change the subject. I've read your letters, and I can read between the lines. I may not know about the war, but I certainly understand how it feels when your heart is with someone else. For 23 years I"  
  
"Dad, don't bring Mom into this. I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."  
  
Daniel sighed. "Goodnight, son. Your bed is all changed out and your clothes are washed so they're not musty. Get out of that olive drab and we'll burn it, okay?"  
  
Hawkeye climbed the stairs and went into his bedroom. The same bedroom he's had since he was born. 33 years and it remained unchanged. Well, 32 if you count the first year in a crib. The same quilt on it. He used to use it for making a tent in when he was little. He'd read his comic books until his Mom came in and tucked him in. When she died, he spent night after night using the quilt to muffle his sobs. He also remembered once in high school when his Dad was gone fishing for the weekend. He had a girl over, for the first time. That was the first and only time he'd made love in his own bedroom. He thought about how for most of his life his dad was right down the hall so he couldn't sneak girls in. For the past three years he had to use the supply room because he shared the same small place, no bigger that his bedroom with two other guys at a time. His quilt had seen so many things. Things that no other person knew were between him and that quilt. His quilt knew everything about him up until 3 years ago. He had changed.  
  
He realized that he had been just staring at his bed for a long time and decided to get a long hot shower first. He went into the bathroom, shaved, took off his clothes and got an hour-long shower, just soaking in the warm water. He started to drift off into his own little world again. He thought of Margaret. He couldn't get that kiss off his mind. Hmm the warm water is nice, but maybe I could use a cold one right now. He turned the water cooler, and felt a little better. When he was done he got out and just looked at himself in the mirror. It was the first time he'd gotten a good look at himself in three years. The only mirrors at camp were just large enough to look into to shave. God, he was skinny. All that mess tent food. He wasn't quite as muscular as he was at one time. He put on his boxers and a shirt. Ahh, civilian clothes. How nice, he thought.  
  
He got into bed and just stared at the ceiling. The while ceiling. Not olive drab canvas. The solid walls around him, the comfortable bed. It was just so nice. So quiet. Normally he could hear everything. Charles snoring, BJ having dreams about Peg, the still, the jeeps in the compound, choppers, Margaret singing as she brushed her hair. Margaret. He couldn't get his mind off of her.he was going to go crazy!! Finally, he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	3. Back in Crabapple Cove

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was really nervous about posting my first fic ever, but you all have supported me so much!! I'm gonna continue, and although I never had a disclaimer, it's in my details that I'm not making any money on this, if you need proof check my bank account. And without further ado, on with the story!!! (  
  
For the next week Hawkeye did his best to settle into the civilian life he had left behind three years ago. He figured it would be easy, but it was much more difficult than he had thought. He didn't want to go back to work right away, but just take a few weeks off, and get back into a normal schedule of three real meals a day, and sleeping in the night time, without choppers waking him up. But he couldn't sleep regardless. His bed was as comfy as ever, he would be tired, but he just wouldn't go to sleep. He'd walk into town, but seen as how all of Crabapple Cove knew the doctor, he couldn't walk five feet without someone stopping him. He'd say the same thing over again, until he didn't even think about it: "Yes, it's good to be home" "Yeah, it was horrible over there", or the worst one of all "I agree, it's sad. Yes what happened to Tommy was a tragedy"  
  
Many of the older women of the town didn't understand that Tommy had died on his operating table, and there was nothing he could have done to save him. They all brought it up as if it was just another piece of gossip.  
  
Once he had enough of this, he decided to go down behind his house, through a few trees and onto a little beach that was very secluded. No one else went there, so there was plenty of privacy. His mother showed him this place when he was a little boy, and he came here everyday with her. When she died, he would come and just sit for hours, thinking, crying, or just staring into space. He never showed anyone else this spot. Daniel knew about it, but would never go down there.  
  
He walked over to the big spruce tree. The rope that used to old a tire swing was still there. His mother used to push him on it long ago. The tire was long since gone, but he always sat on the rock beside it facing out towards the sea, and thought. His thoughts drifted back to Margaret. He wanted so bad to feel her in his arms, but knew it was impossible. She could be God knows where. If she stayed in the army, she could be anywhere on Earth, and if she got out of the army she could be at any hospital in any city in the States. It would be next to impossible to track her down, and even if he could, he wasn't sure she'd want him to. Hawkeye ran his fingers through his peppery hair as he always did when he thought. Looking at his watch he realized it was almost suppertime, and his dad was cooking his famous spaghetti dinner. He ran into the house, and could smell the sauce cooking. It smelled so good, it was a sin to consider that the army considered the slop they had served him for three years food.  
  
"DAD! I'm back!!" There was no answer. "Dad?" He ran up the stairs into the kitchen and saw a note Hawkeye, Had to go to the store to get some more stuff for dinner. I'll be back in 10 minutes. Don't let the sauce burn on or boil over. Dad  
  
Shrugging, Hawkeye went over to the stove and stirred the sauce. Oh, it smelled divine! He sampled just a little bit and nearly melted. He forgot what real food had tasted like. Just as he did so, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey hey!!! Old buddy! Figured you'd be back home by now so I thought I'd give ya a ring!"  
  
"Trapper?"  
  
"The one and only! How've a been old pal?"  
  
"Great!" He then thought about how Trapper had left him, and fell silent.  
  
"Look, Hawk. I know what you're thinking. I should have left a note. I tried, dammit, I tried. I think I probably killed about 20 tress in paper, but I just didn't know what to say. How can you tell someone how much they mean to you after living in each other's back pocket for a full year?! I'm really sorry."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that his friend realized. "It's okay, Trapp. It's all water under the bridge now. Sure, I was a little hurt, and I never forgot about it, but I'm fine now, and the more I thought about it, the more I figured that you had tried, but just couldn't do it. I don't think I could have."  
  
"So, have you had any hot dates yet?"  
  
"Trapp I just got home" he laughed about it but deep inside he only wanted Margaret, but he just couldn't tell him that.  
  
"Well I think you should come up the weekend to Boston. I got this nurse for you who can't wait to meet you. I think she's a little, ya know, lonely.?" He said suggestively.  
  
"Well, Trapper, thanks for the offer, but I don't really feel up to it, not right yet."  
  
"Okay, but I tell ya you're missin out on one great nurse! I was thinking about maybe us going out on a double date, but since you ain't gonna be there, I'll just have more girls to myself"  
  
"Haha, Trapp, I don't think your wife would be too pleased if you just brought along another girl with you two."  
  
"My wife?! Oh, you thought that I'd be going with Louise.oh."  
  
"What, you're not? How come? She didn't leave you did she?"  
  
"No, I just had a different girl to bring."  
  
"You what?? With your wife home waiting for you?"  
  
"Well, I mean, you never said anything about it in Korea, Hawk"  
  
"I thought that that was just because we were 20, 000 miles from home and you were just lonely! I would never have done what you did with the nurses over there, let alone at home! I thought you were better than that!"  
  
"Well, you know, I got needs, and sometimes Louise doesn't fulfill them, so you know."  
  
"No, I don't know. I mean, what about your girls?! Don't you love them? If Louise finds out, she'll be heart broken! She'll leave you, and take the girls with her! You should give it up, and unless you change your ways, I really got nothing else to say to you"  
  
"Hawk, Look-"  
  
Hawkeye had enough, and slammed the phone down. He never thought he would do that to his friend, but he needed a good talking to. He wasn't ready for a date with another girl. He only wanted Margaret. And the fact that Trapper could say he loved someone and do that to her was disgusting. He wished he had said something in Korea. He regretted that he never considered how Becky, Cathy and Louise would feel.  
  
He didn't even notice his dad was standing there next to him in the kitchen.  
  
"It's okay son. He deserved it. He needed someone to give him a good talking to. Maybe now he might open his eyes a bit. For now, you should forget that and come have supper. Oh, I left to pick up this."  
  
He showed his son a blueberry cheesecake.  
  
"Ellie made this for you down at her bakery. She's glad you made it home alright."  
  
Ellie was Tommy's mother, and she had been heartbroken, as any mother would when her son died. Her husband had died years before in a car crash, and it seemed that his dad and Ellie had gotten a lot closer. She missed her husband and son, and Hawkeye figured she was probably looking for someone to help fill that void.  
  
"Gee, tell her I said thanks dad. And Supper tastes great too. You know, being here all day has given me too much time to think. Tomorrow morning I'm gonna get up and go down to the hospital and see if they can give me a job." Although Crabapple Cove itself was a very small town, Crabapple Cove General was a very large hospital. It served most of the smaller towns on the around the area, right up to Portland. They had their own hospital there.  
  
"Okay, that's great. You know you can join me at my office, but I guess stuffy noses and hypochondriacs just isn't what you want to deal with. You know, they've gotten a few new doctors already who came back from the war. Nurses too" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. His father was the same way as Hawkeye when it came to nurses, or had been, before he had met Hawkeye's mother. "But seriously, I heard that their chief surgeon just got a new job at Portland Mercy, and they already know you over there. A few of the doctors even fixed your scraped knees and helped you get over the flu when you were little. The doctor who delivered you is still there. I couldn't do any of that because when my little boy was hurt I was too nervous and all the medical knowledge just left my head until you were better."  
  
"Gee, that's a comforting thought, Dad. I suppose if I ever get kids of my own I'll probably be the same way."  
  
"You'd better, I can't wait for grandkids!"  
  
"Well, Dad, first I'd at least like to find a girl. It's kind of difficult to have a kid I my own, you know. but first, job. I'll go down tomorrow to get one."  
  
  
  
TBC.Will he ever find Margaret? Is he destined to live with a broken heart? Does Margaret feel the same way? Join us next time on dadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaa M*A*S*H fics!! MUAHAHAHAH! Don't ask. I'm bored. And hyper. I should be studying. I might not get anything else done until after Friday since I still got three exams, but be patient, I'll get it done! Please R&R!! (&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!! lol) 


	4. The beginning of a new job and a new lif...

Thanks again for the support and reviews everybody!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will, never will be, I make no money, I have no money. ( On with the show!  
  
"Congratulations, Dr. Pierce, you've got the job! You are our new chief surgeon!"  
  
"Really? I mean, I was hoping for a job here, but I really didn't think I'd get the job of chief surgeon! To be honest, I thought I'd have to, you know, climb the corporate ladder, get more experience! I just barely finished my residency when I got called to Korea!"  
  
"But it sounds like in three years there you did more than most doctors do in a lifetime. You'll be the youngest chief surgeon this hospital has ever had, but I called your reference, this, Col. Potter, and he said that you were superb!"  
  
"Thank God. Well, he'll be getting a nice Christmas present from me this year! And Thank you, very much! You won't regret it in the least. Did you call my dad, too?"  
  
He waved his hand to dismiss him "No, I figured you'd want to tell him yourself. I already know him and he always talks about you and what a great doctor you are whenever we go fishing or golfing. Don't worry about it! Now go home and tell him the good news! Can you start tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'll be here at eight! I'll see you then! And thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Hawkeye ran through the hospital as fast as he could without actually running and being disruptive. Unfortunately, being new to this particular hospital, he took a wrong turn and got lost. "God, I wish they'd make hospitals all the same! Everyone one of 'em is different! I can never get used to any of them!" He stood still for a minute, trying to mentally retrace his steps to where he went wrong when he heard someone behind him. He realized how stupid he must look, man with a lab coat, obviously a doctor or some hospital worker, standing around looking totally lost  
  
"Can I help you, are you lost?"  
  
The voice sounded very familiar, and as he turned around,  
  
"MARGARET????"  
  
"HAWKEYE!"  
  
He picked her up and spun her around, then put her down and hugged her close. As he wrapped his arms around her, for the first time since she had left the 8063rd she felt right and melted into him and put her arms around his waist. It felt so good to have him there, protecting her. He knew just how to hold her, to make her feel safe, but not smothered. She felt so good in his arms. The two stood there for a few moments, just soaking it all in. Never had Hawkeye imagined seeing Margaret here in his hometown, working in the hospital.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked when they pulled a little bit apart so the could look at each other.  
  
"Well, I decided I'd had enough meaningless death and destruction, so I got out of the army." She looked at the shocked expression on his face. He looked just as he remembered, but more youthful. His hair didn't look quite so gray, and he'd gotten some meat on his bone, just enough muscle to make him look even more attractive. She laughed, "I know, Major Houllian, out of the Army, who'd thought, but I'm not Major Houllian anymore, I'm Margaret. Anyway, I always wanted to have a hometown where I could settle down and raise a family, not some city, but a place with a big enough hospital to keep me fairly busy. I thought about how you had said that Maine was a beautiful place, so I looked it up, found out that Crabapple Cove general was a big hospital in a beautiful small town, so I came to get a job, and what do ya know, I'm head nurse of surgery!"  
  
"That's great Margaret! Actually the reason I got lost was because I was trying to get out of here as fast as possible because I wanted to tell my dad that I got the job of chief surgeon!! Hey, it sounds like we'll be working together. They told me that the chief surgeon isn't a cushy job like a lot of head honcho jobs, it's more in the front, so I'll still be operating which is exactly what I wanted!"  
  
"That's great! Once they see us work our magic in the OR like we did before, I bet they'll always put us together."  
  
"We did make a great team, didn't we? God, it's good to see you again Margaret. You have no idea how much a missed you."  
  
"Actually, I think I do." She said, as she looked into those bright blue eyes he always had. They had started to loose their sparkle, but they were so bright again.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Two days ago. I'm staying in the hotel, I've been here long enough to get the job which I started today, and I have to find a place to live yet."  
  
"Search no more! You can live with me and my dad! You will not stay in some hotel or a dingy apartment. You'll live in the house I grew up in! We got plenty of room, we got a guest room, so don't worry about it! My dad will love you too! When do you get off work? I'll pick you up, bring you to the hotel, you can get your stuff packed, and get dressed in something nice because I'm taking you to the nicest restaurant in Crabapple Cove!"  
  
"Hawkeye I don't know what to say! Thank you so much for the offer. Well, I get off at 1800.sorry, still breaking old habits. Pick me up at 6:00 and we'll talk about living arrangements at dinner. You go home now and tell your dad the good news about your job and check with him about me staying at your house. But I'm not wearing out my welcome. Just until I get a place of my own, okay?"  
  
"Okay. So, which way is out? I know, I've lived here all my life, but I've never worked here, and Dad has his own practice at the house, so I only came here for emergencies, and when Mom was sick."  
  
"Um, well, I'm new here too, so don't get mad at me if I give you the wrong directions. Just go down that hall, turn left, keep going and turn right at the second hall, which will bring you to the stairs to bring you downstairs, and the doors are right outside there."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll pick up out there. My car is a sexy black '37 Desoto. I'll have the top down because it's really warm out there. Just find the good looking doctor with all the girls around his car. See ya later!" He flashed his trademark smile, and with that, he left.  
  
Margaret just stood there and sighed. She watched him walk away, something she always liked to do, even though his lab coat was really long, so it wasn't tight or anything. She enjoyed the view for a bit and then tried to resume her work. It was mostly just getting to know everything around here, but it was difficult to do with Hawkeye on her mind, especially now since she was going to live with him and his father. She couldn't wait for tonight!  
  
To Be Continued...dadadaaaaaa!! [M*A*S*H fade out music, Suicide is Painless]  
  
To the tune of Suicide is Painless  
  
Please Read & Review, I really want you too, I love your support and feedback So come on and I'll keep writing that. 'Cause this story is so much fun Hawkeye is so hot I really hope you've enjoyed this so far. Because I'll keep writing even if you don't like it.  
  
Okay, so I'm not a good songwriter! Please R&R!!!! 


	5. Together Again

Thanks so much again for all the reviews, (even the "threats" to keep writing, lol Assilem!) (And I don't know about BEST story Penni, but I think your opinion is a little biased considering you are my best friend, lol) Please keep reviewing! I need your opinions and am open minded for ideas. So review or I'll throw you to the rabid emus!! (I don't know why but for some reason today I've felt like threatening everyone that I'll throw them to the rabid emus. I don't know.) Anyway, on with the story!  
  
"Dad!! DAD!!!! DAAAAAAAAD!!!" Hawkeye yelled as he burst into the front door.  
  
"For God's sakes son! Come in! No need to be yelling like a frigging manic! You're not a kid anymore and I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm not gonna come running to you like when you were 10!"  
  
"Dad! Guess what! I got the BEST news!!! I got the job of chief surgeon at Crabapple General!! They said I'm the youngest but most experienced chief surgeon they ever had!"  
  
"Well that's great son! Not that that isn't good news, but you seem to be acting like there's something else. Well, this calls for a special supper! I'm taking you out on the town!"  
  
"Dad, you know there isn't much town in Crabapple Cove to take me out on. And, well, not that I don't appreciate you taking me out, but it's just that I got other plans."  
  
"A date? I thought you had given up the women or something. So you're back in the game son?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that --" Hawkeye was bursting to tell him and was grinning from ear to ear. His blue eyes were dancing  
  
"Hawk, I've never seen you look this happy about a girl. She must be a real looker huh? Looking for some action" Daniel said jokingly as he winked and clicked his tongue.  
  
"Da-ad!" Hawkeye whined like a 15 year old being embarrassed by his father about a girl.  
  
"Okay then will you tell me, who or what is it?"  
  
"Okay, I was gonna surprise you, but you'll never guess who's head nurse at Crabapple General!! Oh just guess! No, don't I'll tell you! Oh just guess! I'll give you three chances, oh No I can't wait-"  
  
"Hawk, just tell me!!"  
  
"Margaret!! Haha! I never thought I'd see her again! We're not going out on a date though. We're going to dinner that's it. Well, I gotta go get ready. I'm picking her up in half an hour so I'd better go!"  
  
Hawkeye ran upstairs giggling like a schoolboy. He was so excited. He thought he would never see her again. He just figured Margaret would be anywhere on Earth, and here she was right in his own little town and would be working and living with him! He just couldn't believe it. He put on a black suit with a light blue, buttoned t-shirt. No tie. He might be going to a fancy restaurant, but he despised ties.  
  
"We'll be happy in My Blue Heaven!" He sang as he shaved for the second time that day. He wanted to look a lot better than he did in Korea. Margaret had seen him at his worst, and now he wanted her to see him at his best.  
  
As he was running downstairs he yelled out to his dad "I'm gone! I told her I'd pick her up at the hospital when she got off work!" He slammed the door and not two seconds later he opened the door, popped his head in and said "Oh, I almost forgot! She's staying at her hotel, so we're gonna go there, et her stuff and she'll move in with us!" He flashed a huge grin and closed the door, not waiting for Daniel to respond.  
  
He hummed a little as he hopped in his convertible and drove off. He got to the hospital and pulled in by the doors to wait for Margaret. She got downstairs and saw him sitting in his car. 'Gee, she thought. He was right. That is a sexy car. Of course the doctor in the front seat helps too'.she quickly dismissed the thought. He'd never feel the same way. She walked out and got into the car  
  
"Where are all those women you said would be around your car?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Well, you know, they were here, but umm I told them that I was picking up a girl here, and that she'd be umm mad if all those girls were there.yeah, and plus, you know this is a hospital zone so I told them they had to keep quiet and maybe they shouldn't be hanging around a place such as a hospital and -"  
  
"In other words, not even this car would help you pick up girls."  
  
"Hey I picked you up, didn't I?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
They drove for another little bit and arrived at the hotel.  
  
"How'd you know where I was staying?"  
  
"You're really not used to small town life, are you? This is the only hotel here. If you asked me the name of it I wouldn't know. It's just the hotel, and if you want more information, Molly Sanders runs it. All I'd have to do to find out what room you're in is say 'where's Margaret?' and she'd be able to tell me."  
  
"Amazing. I guess I got a lot to get used to around here. Well come on in. You can watch TV while I get ready. I won't be too long. 20 minutes at the most."  
  
They got in the hotel, talked to Molly for a minute, and went on in.  
  
"You know, this probably looks really weird. The town hospital's chief surgeon who everyone in the town knows following a pretty blonde girl no one's ever seen before into her hotel room. Molly's probably gonna tell my dad too. That's the worst thing about living in a small town like this. Dad knows everyone so I never get away with anything. But I tried. Boy, did I try."  
  
"And in Korea you still tried. You must have had fun, since you got away with a LOT there."  
  
"Well, yeah." He grinned a sheepish little grin.  
  
"I'm just gonna get a shower and everything. I'll be out in a little while."  
  
"Need help?" Hawkeye asked flashing his trademark smile he used to try to get what he wanted. Margaret just scowled and closed the door.  
  
15 minutes later Margaret came out wearing a blue halter knee-length sundress. It was her favorite, and hadn't worn it in three years. She didn't even bring it to Korea with her.  
  
As she walked out she said "I'm ready, so where are we going"  
  
Hawkeye was watching TV lying on the bed and turned around "Well I was thinking - WOW!! You look Great!!!" He stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Thank you, but be good, Hawk. Stick that tongue back in. Stop staring!! Okay, now, look at me. No, my face. Up here. Okay, think. Where are we going?"  
  
"Ahem, well I, umm was thinking, there's this great restaurant up by the lighthouse that's called, well, the lighthouse. It's great! They got lobster and everything. It's kind of classy, but I refuse to wear a tie. So don't say anything."  
  
"Okay, sounds good. Frankly, no frank with a little f" she said laughing at his panic stricken face, "I think that ties look kind of weird anyway. You look fine." She was really thinking 'you look great! He's got a bit more muscle and his hair doesn't look quite so gray.' Again, she dismissed the thought, knowing he'd never feel the same way. "Well, let's go."  
  
They drove up to the restaurant, which was up on the top of the highest hill in Crabapple Cove right next to the ocean. They got a table that was in front of a gigantic picture window, facing the sea. The sky was a purple blue. It was beautiful. The restaurant was very fancy. They ate their supper by candlelight. They had lobsters, and shrimp. And the best wine available. It was a very romantic scene.  
  
"Beats the gut rot me and Beej used to make doesn't it?" Hawkeye said smiling across the table at Margaret.  
  
"Yeah. That stuff would take the paint off your house. But it did the job. Wasn't a great job, but it seemed like the only time. I haven't drunk since then. Well, a little glass of wine here or a beer there, but no bingeing."  
  
"Same here. It just doesn't seem fun anymore. It was okay when we felt like we had to forget, but now I just have more fun conversing over, say, a glass of wine, or ONE martini. My search for the driest ever martini still continues. But it's no bog deal if I never find it."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the view and each other's company. Hawkeye was the first to speak again.  
  
"God, it's so great to see you. I still can't believe it! The chances. For three years we lived within about 20feet of each other. For the past few weeks, I've missed you so much. We never got along the best, especially back the first year or so, but even still, I missed you a lot."  
  
"Yeah. Once the lipless wonder known as Ferret Face left and I left that ass Penobscott, things got a little better, between you and me, didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah. I was gonna say something about them, but I didn't know how you'd feel."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. They're water under the bridge. I always knew nothing would come of Frank, after all he was married, and Donald, well, he was just a jerk. You know, really, we became friends while I was married to him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Little did either one know but both were thinking the same thing. That night in the abandoned hut. They both remembered it to this day, and both saw it as something special. They thought the other one just did it because they were scared, and didn't know if they'd live through the night. But in both Hawkeye's and Margaret's minds, they were both thinking that it was a special night. Not between friends, but hopefully lovers. 'She'd never feel the same about me.' He thought.  
  
'He'd never feel the same about me.' She thought.  
  
They finished their dinner in silence. Both had no reason to speak. They were happy to just be there together.  
  
TBC... (to the tune of that song "Daisy, Daisy" or whatever it's called)  
  
Feedback, feedback  
  
Give me your answer do  
  
I'm have crazy,  
  
Oh for all the caffeine  
  
I drank to much Pepsi  
  
And now I'm really hyper  
  
So read the story and don't be shy  
  
C'mon and feedback pleeeeeease!!!!  
  
[stands up and takes bow]  
  
R&R or I'll throw the rabid emus upon you!!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	6. More than Friends

I'll be writing more now, after tomorrow, when I write my last exam! YIPPEEE!! Unfortunately it's Biology (yech) so I have to study a bit. Plus, I have a bit of writer's block but I have other works on the go. My computer is full of little word files of jot notes of inspiration. All week or so, well, since I've started writing fics I've been getting inspiration at the oddest moments. 3:00 one night I woke up after a dream about something and had to write it down before I went to sleep and forgot. Well, hopefully I'll update a bit more frequently! I'm really liking this and LOVING your reviews!!! ( Anyway, on with the show.uh fic!!  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret finished their dinner and just enjoyed the view drinking their coffee. They had so much to say, yet no way to say it.  
  
Margaret was the first to speak again. "Have you heard of anything from the rest of the 4077th yet?"  
  
"Well, I talk to Beej every few days, and I had a couple letters from Radar when I got home. Apparently he thought we got home July 27th, right away or something. He's got a girlfriend though. Her name is Patty. Apparently they met in the airport on his way back from R&R, that time when he just got back and got to go home again. Have you?"  
  
"No, I guess no one knows where I am. I don't blame them; since I didn't even know where I would be once I left the 8063rd. I really should contact them. You haven't heard from the Colonel or anyone else, have you?"  
  
"Well, actually, just yesterday Trapper called. But, he's changed, you know?! Well, actually I think the thing is he hasn't changed. He said he had a girl for me out in Boston, and we could go on a double date. I wasn't interested so he said he'd just have more girls to himself. I thought he was joking, and I said he wife wouldn't want to take some strange girl with them on a date, but it turns out, he wasn't going with his wife. I can't see why it didn't bother me before. I would never have done what he did in Korea, but I thought it was just because he was lonely. I really got upset with him and ended up hanging up on him."  
  
"Oh, Hawk, I'm so sorry to hear that. I always said what he did was bad, but what I did wasn't any better. I knew Frank was married. I would never think of doing anything like that now. The only relationship I'm looking for is one that would be a long lasting one. Not some fling."  
  
"Me too. That's the reason I didn't want to go out with Trapper and his nurses. I mean, I still make passes at nurses, but I'm just fooling around. I was then too. I wasn't ready for a serious relationship. I just wanted sex. Now, I want more than that. I want someone to love."  
  
"Yeah." Margaret said thoughtfully. "You really have changed Hawkeye. Your morals seem so much better. I think part of it is BJ, but mostly, you've finally grown up."  
  
"I have NOT! Take that back! I will NEVER give up my Groucho glasses!"  
  
"Hawk, you know what I mean."  
  
"I know I know. Why don't we go get your things at the hotel and head back to meet dad. I told him as I was running out the door that you were moving in, so I didn't actually see his reaction, but don't worry. He'll love you. He's just like me!"  
  
"Oh, lovely" Margaret said sarcastically getting a playful slap on the arm in return. "Let's go."  
  
The two got up to pay the bill, and Margaret started to reach for her purse. "You don't think I'd make a girl pay for her meal did you? You can put your money back. I'm paying for it."  
  
"Gee, thanks Hawkeye. That's nice of you."  
  
"No prob. C'mon let's go." Out of habit he placed his hand lightly on her back to lead her out of the restaurant and into the car. The sun was almost set, but you could still see it on the horizon. They got into the car, but Hawkeye went a completely different way than they had come.  
  
"Where are we going Hawkeye?"  
  
"Hold on I'll show you." They pulled into a dirt pit that didn't look nice at all. "We're here. Just follow me"  
  
They got out of the car and walked behind a few trees until they reached the beach. There was no one else there and they had a perfect view of the sunset.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye! It's beautiful! No wonder you missed this place so much. I love it here! I'm so glad I came to Crabapple Cove."  
  
"C'mon, over here." He sat down against a rock and pulled her down so she was sitting between his legs with her head on his chest. They sat there for a long time, just watching the sunset, and enjoying each other. Hawkeye idly played with her hair and twirled it with his fingers.  
  
"This is so pretty Hawkeye. Thank you so much for the wonderful evening! I can't wait to meet your father."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, I missed this."  
  
"Missed what? We never did this before."  
  
"I know, but just being with you, without fighting. We get along so much better now. I still remember why you drove me nuts, but those qualities in you just seem to be part of your humor now. I think I'm getting like it too. Which scares me." She gave a little shudder. The wind was cooler than she was used to for August.  
  
"You cold? Here, have my jacket. I'm used to the Maine weather." He took of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders and put his arms around her to keep her warm. She didn't protest.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
They were getting lost in the moment, each wanting to kiss the other, but also afraid. Hawkeye broke the odd but nice moment once he realized that they had been sitting there for half and hour and the sun had long dipped into the ocean.  
  
"We should go. Molly won't like you checking out so late in the night."  
  
"What?" Margaret had been lost just thinking about Hawkeye. "Oh, Yeah, let's go."  
  
They got her things, after a few remarks from Molly about Hawkeye's "new girl". They got home, and Margaret was speechless about the place where she would call home.  
  
It was a fairly large house, not small, but cozy. It had a wrap around porch the second floor, huge windows, blue shutters against the white washed siding. There was even a white picket fence. On the first floor there was a deck on the front with a porch swing, and as they walked in the backyard, (because nobody in a small town uses their front door) there was a gazebo and a huge back patio with a grill.  
  
"Hawkeye, this is the house I dreamed of as a child, with no real home except for what the Army boarded us in! It's beautiful! Thank you so much for letting me stay with you."  
  
"It's no problem. But, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go straight to bed. I have to work in the morning."  
  
"That's okay. I should too. We'll be working together tomorrow." Margaret said smiling.  
  
Just as he opened the door a big Golden Lab bounded down the stairs and nearly knocked over Hawkeye. "Woah! Tuttle!! Be good. Okay boy. Sit. Paw. Good boy!!" He got down on the floor playing with the dog as if he was a dog, growling, bowing and barking, and even pretending to bite Tuttle's ear, leaving Margaret standing there, half scared to death. Just then, a man who looked exactly like Hawkeye except his hair was grayer and he had a few wrinkles came out into the porch.  
  
"You must be Margaret. Don't mind my son, I'm sure you already know that. My name is Daniel. Welcome to our humble abode. Son? Get up off the floor and act human for a change!" Even in his voice and his gestures, you could see Hawkeye. In fact their voices we exactly the same. That would get confusing she thought.  
  
Hawkeye got up and brushed himself off and fixed his hair. It was all ruffled up from playing with the dog. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Margaret this is dad, or Daniel, Dad, this is Margaret."  
  
"We already got that established Hawk. Now invite this lovely lady in and show her where everything is. Since she is living with us. I'll take your bags for you." As he led them into the living room he said, "You know, I heard a lot about you. Hawkeye was so happy when he found out you were here. In fact, you were always the first thing in his letters Margaret this and Margaret that."  
  
"Da-ad!!" Hawkeye said. He was beet red, and was acting just like a teenager on his first date. "Anyway, Margaret, your bedroom is upstairs, first one on the left. The bathroom's at the end of the hall. This is Tuttle by the way." He said pointing to the dog now sniffing Margaret's bags.  
  
"I figured that. That's so sweet of you to name him after such a noble captain like Tuttle. He was a great man." She looked over and saw Hawkeye red in the face shaking trying to suppress his laughter. "What's so funny about Tuttle? He was a great man, and it's tragic what happened to him!"  
  
With that, Hawkeye lost it all together. When he could breathe, he managed to get out "Tuttle never existed!! We made him up to requisition supplies and money to St. Theresa's orphanage!"  
  
"You WHAT? You mean you screwed the Army over! But not for yourselves as many people would have done. You did it to feed the orphans. How sweet of you!"  
  
"Margaret you really have changed. If I had told you this a year ago you would have been furious because it was against Army Regulations. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I realized what was more important. And the Army isn't one of them. Anyway, I think I'll go get to bed. Good night. And thank you so much for letting me stay here!"  
  
"I think I'll follow you Margaret. We do have to work tomorrow, and it will be so nice to work after actually sleeping for once. Goodnight Dad!"  
  
"Goodnight kids." Daniel said to them as they climbed the stairs. He was so happy. She was perfect for his son, and just what he needed to be happy.  
  
Later that night Hawkeye woke up and just couldn't sleep. It wasn't a nightmare. For the first time since he got home he didn't have one. He thought he heard someone downstairs. He glanced at his clock. 3:00 in the morning. His dad should be asleep, unless he was sick or something. But someone was definitely up. He got out of bed and slowly crept down the stairs. He heard someone crying. He looked around the corner, and saw Margaret crying on the couch, hugging her knees. She was back on to him so he went over and slowly sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't flinch; she just melted back into him.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" He whispered. When she turned around to face him he used the bottom of his shirt to wipe off the tears.  
  
Once she swallowed the lump in her throat, she spoke. "It's just, there was Frank, but I knew nothing would come of him. Then there was Donald. I thought I would marry him and be happy. But he cheated on me! I want to have a long marriage with someone with a big family, you know, the perfect picket fence family. But I don't have anyone! What's wrong with me?" She said as she lent forward and buried her head into his chest, crying again.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you. You were just looking in the wrong places." He replied as he pulled her close and cuddled into her. "And I use that in the past tense" he added, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
She looked up and their eyes met. Hawkeye leaned forward and kissed her. It was a short kiss, but nice all the same. Then he kissed her again. This time more passionately and she deepened the kiss. He moved a bit so he was on top of her. Kissing her neck. All of a sudden they heard something. They both looked up like deer in headlights. Daniel was standing there.  
  
"Don't mind me, kids. You just go back to whatever it is you were doing. Although maybe you could get a room. I just wanted to get something to drink. I'll be going now. He went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. On his way back upstairs he looked back into the living room to see Hawkeye and Margaret sound asleep. He covered them with a blanket and went upstairs. It was the first sound sleep for both of them since before Korea. 


	7. Working Together in More Ways Than One

Before this goes any further, I just want to say I know very little about medicine, especially that of the 1950s. What little I know I learned from M*A*S*H, and the rest I make up, so don't get upset if I get some medical thing wrong!! Okay, on with it! Please R&R!  
  
Hawkeye woke up the next morning feeling rested for the first time since he got home. Then he realized why. He was cuddled up with Margaret on the couch. His arms were around her waist and her head was resting on his chest. It felt so good to have her in his arms. No sooner had he woken up than the blonde head slowly shifted and she opened her icy blue eyes to look into his deep blue ones.  
  
"Good Morning" She said as she smiled up him.  
  
"Good Morning. You sleep well afterwards?"  
  
"Yeah. Thank you. I'm glad you came down last night. I just had to let it all out."  
  
"I understand. But it's 7:00, and we need to get to work by 8:00"  
  
"Oh yeah. Okay." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they got up, got ready and headed off to work.  
  
All day Hawkeye and Margaret were working pretty much side by side. The rest of the hospital staff was amazed with how well they worked together. When in OR, Hawkeye didn't need to say any instructions, and Margaret would have it done. They were efficient, and while doing what most people considered a complicated surgery, they were able to talk as if they were having coffee. yet still maintaining the amount of professionalism to get the job done.  
  
"What are you doing tonight, Margaret?"  
  
"I was thinking about staying home and relaxing after a normal couple hours of surgery. No antifreeze, and no 36hour surgery either. Just spending free time enjoying some good coffee."  
  
"Sounds good. How about I make you my world's famous chicken stir- fry? I'll make some strawberry cheesecake with fresh Maine strawberries that I'll pick this evening from our garden out back, and we'll have a bottle of the best wine around."  
  
"I didn't know you could cook!"  
  
"Didn't know I could cook?! My dear, I tell you that is like telling me that you didn't know I could operate! Or telling Pavarotti that he cannot sing! These hands are great for more than just surgery. And after supper I can show you what else they are great at, if you know what I mean." He looked up and smiled at Margaret through his mask.  
  
"Hawkeye."  
  
"Sorry, old habits die hard. However, will you join me for dinner? You may have to put up with a few passes from yours truly, but I thrive on rejection, so I don't mind if you don't mind."  
  
"I'd love to. My shift ends at 5. So nice to have an 8-5 job again. Pick me up then." She smiled her own smile and playfully winked at Hawkeye.  
  
"Margaret? Did you just make a pass at me? Well if I wasn't elbow deep in person than I would have to accept, but I will afterwards."  
  
They finished up the patient, and Hawkeye and Margaret made their rounds. After a relaxing day at work, so different from what they were used to, they got out into the car and drove home.  
  
"Dad's still at work. Here's the key, you go on in. I'll be in in a minute, just gotta pick some strawberries." He said as he tossed her his key.  
  
She went on in and saw a note from Daniel:  
  
Margaret, I had this made for you. Welcome to our humble abode. We love having you here. Especially my son. When he came home yesterday and told me you were here, he was grinning from ear to ear. Something I hadn't seen him do since before Korea. Thank you for making him happy. Make yourself at home. I saw some brochures on the table you had of houses in the area for sale, and don't even think about it. We want you to stay with us. Thank you. Daniel  
  
Placed on top of the note was a key for the house. She really felt at home.  
  
"Hawkeye! Your dad got a key made for me. I guess that really means he doesn't mind me being here."  
  
"I told you. Now, while I start to get supper ready, you go get ready. When you come back downstairs, I'll get ready. I'll you'll need to do is make sure it doesn't catch fire. And remember, you are welcome at this house. This is your home. Now, make yourself at home. Don't bother knocking, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Thank you Hawkeye."  
  
Fifteen minutes later she was back downstairs in a simple yellow shirt and navy shorts. "Hawkeye, you go ahead and get ready."  
  
He started to turn around "alright, just, HOLY CRAP!!! You look great! Wow!"  
  
"Hawkeye roll your tongue back in your mouth and go upstairs and get ready yourself."  
  
He went upstairs, and Margaret was just walking around when she realized that she had been so excited about supper with Hawkeye that when she got ready she had somehow forgotten to use the bathroom and really needed to go. She went upstairs, and seeing Hawkeye's bedroom door closed assumed he was in there. He always had it open, and the bathroom door was closed as always so she went on in. When she opened the door there was Hawkeye with not so much as a towel to grace his body. She just stood there in shock for a moment, as did he, until he realized what she was staring at and covered it up.  
  
"Hawkeye! I'm, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!! Oh, God!! I'm really, really sorry!!"  
  
"Umm, it's okay Margaret" he said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before."  
  
"HAWKEYE!"  
  
"I meant as a nurse!! Jeez, I didn't mean, jeez Margaret. Although, you and the rest of the nurses saw me and BJ naked that time when you took our stuff from the showers."  
  
"Yes I know, but.uh.well." She just couldn't speak. She had seen him before, that night in the abandoned hut, but, although she knew he had a nice body, she somehow never noticed just how great it really was. Now she really knew, although she kind of did before, why all the nurses were crazy about him. "I'll just go."  
  
"No, no, I was just going into my room, so you go ahead and do whatever it was you came in here to do." He ducked out of the room tightly clutching the towel around his waist.  
  
As he left, all she could think was 'wow'. After she did what she had to do, she went back downstairs to see Hawkeye at the oven frying the vegetables in the pan. He was looking great she thought, wearing beige shorts and a button-up dark blue top, not tucked in. He hated tucking his shirts in. He had a table set up for two, with candles. He had romantic music playing on a record player. He saw her coming, and like a real gentleman took her hand and led her to the table. He even pulled out her chair for her to sit down. He poured the wine he had into the glasses and set the steaming plates of food onto the table.  
  
"This kind of food may be insulted once it reaches your stomach and finds any traces of what we ate as food over in Korea" He said as he took his seat. Margaret just took a bite, and couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hawkeye! This is the best I've ever tasted! You are a great cook! We should have made you officer in charge of the Mess Tent!"  
  
"They did. It was a disaster and the army nearly billed me for 75 missing trays. That's why I never let on that I could cook. I didn't want to have Igor's job."  
  
They finished their main course and Hawkeye brought out the strawberry cheesecake.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, this is divine! I don't know the last time I had a meal like this!"  
  
"Wait until you have the real desert. Me." He said with his trademark smile. He said it jokingly, but both wanted it to be true.  
  
"Uh, Hawkeye. We have to talk. About last night."  
  
"You were upset and I comforted you."  
  
"Well, Hawkeye, you did a little more than comfort me. And I was wondering just how far you would have gone had your father not come downstairs when he did."  
  
"Margaret. I, I don't know." He sighed. "Last night, it just felt so right. And, well, to tell you the truth, I liked it."  
  
"So did I. I must confess that, well, the main reason I came to Crabapple Cove General was I was hoping to meet up with you again."  
  
They were sitting there with their dinner finished, and Hawkeye stood up and took Margaret's hand. He pulled her up and hugged her. "You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
"I think I do." She looked up at him and their eyes met. He pulled her into a long kiss; if it was possible, more passionate than the day they left the 4077th. They made their way to the living room and onto the couch. He kissed her all over her neck and his hands were traveling all around her back. They came around to her front and started to go up under her shirt when  
  
"Wait, Hawkeye. What about your dad? He might be home soon."  
  
He was kissing her neck and in between each kiss he managed to get out "Don't worry. He's out with Ellie, 'playing gin'. It runs in the family. He won't be back for a long time."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You want me to stop?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'm sure."  
  
She was unbuttoning his shirt, and pulled it off of him. He lifted his lips off of her long enough to pull off her shirt and he started kissing her again.  
  
"Hawkeye?" Margaret said breathlessly.  
  
"Hmm?" Was all he could manage.  
  
"Let's take this upstairs before it gets a bit too, you know."  
  
"Okay." He picked her up off the couch and carried her upstairs kissing her all the way. He pulled back the cover put her in the bed pulled off his shorts and jumped in the bed.  
  
  
  
Afterwards, Hawkeye and Margaret lay together in bed, arms and legs wrapped around each other. They couldn't get close enough. Margaret lay her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"That was nice. Now I know why all my nurses loved to go out with you."  
  
"Margaret, we did do this once before."  
  
"Yeah, it's just we were both scared that it would be our last night. I just thought you were that great then because you were so scared. Tonight was even better if it was possible."  
  
"Margaret, both you and I know that that was not our first time. Not with each other, and not with anybody else. We're no virgins. But a lot of the time, my mind wasn't in it. In Korea, I was just looking for something that would satisfy me a bit more than my magazines. I never loved any of those girls. I couldn't tell them that I loved them. I never told anyone before that I loved them. But, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Hawk."  
  
"Call me Ben."  
  
"No one calls you Ben. Not even your dad."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Only my mom ever called me Ben. I see it fit that only the two girls I ever loved in my entire life, call me Ben."  
  
"Ben. I love you Ben."  
  
He rolled over and started again.  
  
The two were sound asleep when Daniel came home. He noticed that the music was still on and the plates still unwashed, so he figured they were in the living room. He walked in. No Hawkeye or Margaret. He walked upstairs and noticed Margaret's bedroom door was open, and Hawkeye's was open just a bit. He thought Hawkeye might be in there, so he went on in. He wasn't surprised when he found his son's dark hair poking out under the covers, and a blonde head next to it.  
  
"You'd think you'd give an old man a break and at least close the door and put a hanger on the knob!" He said loudly  
  
"Dad!" Startled Hawkeye jumped up out of bed, only to remember that his clothes were on a pile on the floor with Margaret's. "Oh God. I bet this looks bad."  
  
"Hawkeye, I'm gonna pretend I never saw what I did, if you make sure next time you decide to do it, you close the door. I'm gonna go wash my brain and we'll never speak of this again. Especially the part with you standing there with no clothes on. I may be a doctor but you are my son, so that's just weird. Good night."  
  
Hawkeye got back in bed, cuddled up to Margaret to get as close as he could. She melted into him and buried her head in his chest. "I heard every word," She mumbled into his chest. "This is a great thing for your dad to have stumbled upon. Why did you get out of bed? I already saw you naked by accident today. How many people do you have to show what you got to?"  
  
He laughed. "He startled me. I forgot I had no clothes on. Besides, you didn't mind what you saw. I know you never. I pretended nothing happened because I didn't know how you'd react, but now I know. You liked what you saw, admit it."  
  
"Okay, you have a great body and I did like what I saw. Didn't tonight show that enough for you?" "I guess. It's one o'clock. We should get some sleep. We get to work together again tomorrow.  
  
"We work together all the time. We do a great job too. Both in and out of the OR. By the way, you are right. Your skilled surgeon hands are talented not only in the OR and the kitchen, but in other areas as well."  
  
"I told you that." He mumbled as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms. 


	8. One Surprise after another

Hey everybody! Okay, I'm keeping this tasteful, no graphic stuff or anything, but a couple of let's call them innuendos. I put it in just for a laugh. I've kept it pretty tasteful, but remember it IS PG-13, so use your own discretion. I'm not used to rating things.  
  
  
  
The pair woke up the next morning still in each other's arms.  
  
"Good morning Major Baby." Hawkeye said as he looked down at her with deep blue eyes.  
  
"Good morning Captain Sexy." Margaret replied. She gave him a kiss and he deepened it. Hawkeye let his mouth travel down her neck, and, although Margaret enjoyed it, she noticed the clock out of the corner of her eye. "Ben?"  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"Ben, we have to get ready. C'mon. I have to get a shower. So do you. You smell like sweat."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
"C'mon. We have to get ready. We can do this when we get home tonight. For now, we'll just have to work side by side like professionals for the next eight hours. It'll be hard, but we can do it."  
  
"Okay." Hawkeye pulled himself away from her and put some clothes on to go down and get breakfast ready. "You go get a shower first. I'd join you, but I don't think we'd make it to work on time."  
  
Margaret came down dressed in her nurse outfit and Hawkeye had breakfast set on the table with some flowers in the middle. Daniel had already had breakfast and gone to work.  
  
"These are for you. I got them yesterday when I went out for a coffee break." He said.  
  
"Hawk, that's so sweet of you, thank you." She said pulling him into her arms and kissing him. She pulled back and he gave her a pleading look. She smiled seductively, pressed her finger to his nose and whispered "tonight. If you're good today."  
  
Hawkeye smiled. "I'll be a good boy, I promise." He replied like a five year old. After breakfast he got up to get a shower and said "Margaret, I'm going to get a shower. Feel free to come in again without knocking." He winked.  
  
He came down dressed in his black pants and the same blue top he had worn on their first "date". He got his white lab coat and briefcase from the study and they left together.  
  
All morning long they were shooting longing glances at each other across the operating table. When their eyes met, Margaret would smile under her mask and Hawkeye got weak in the knees. He was in his office at the counter getting a cup of coffee when he felt someone come up behind him and slap him in the butt.  
  
"Woah!" he said turning around to see Margaret smiling seductively. "I thought we had to be good today!"  
  
"Nuh-huh! I said you have to be good all day and I'll be good to you tonight. I never said anything about me being good at all. I just came up here to see if you wanted to join me for lunch, and I saw you back on in those nice black pants of yours without your lab coat on and I just couldn't resist. C'mon, sexy. Let's go."  
  
He followed her down to the cafeteria. "At least this stuff is better than the mess tent food" he said as they got their cafeteria slop.  
  
"After what you cooked for me yesterday this stuff is horrible."  
  
"You mean what I cooked for you in the kitchen or the bedroom?"  
  
"Ben! There are people around! Plus, you have to be good remember?"  
  
"I know, I know.it's just so hard." She gave him a look. "No! I mean it's hard to resist temptation! I didn't mean 'it'.you're disgusting!!"  
  
"I get it from you."  
  
"Yeah probably. Listen, I know we've done something special now both nights since we found each other, but being Friday night, we don't have to work in the morning, I thought we'd do something extra special. I called Ellie, and she's gonna take Dad over to her place, get a few drinks in him so he'll end up staying there tonight. We'll have the house to ourselves, okay?" He winked at her. She had no idea what he had up his sleeve.  
  
"Okay, so we won't have a repeat of last night?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Then is sounds great! I have to go. Pick me up at 6, okay?" She got up and left. Hawkeye sat and watched her. He always liked to watch her walk away.  
  
He was just getting to leave his office that evening and was again standing up back on to the door getting his coat. All of a sudden, he felt someone pinch his butt.  
  
"HEY!!" He turned around. "You pinched!! You pinch really hard!" Getting closer to her he mumbled as his mouth neared hers "And I like it." He gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"Hmmmm. Ben, let's go. We can do this once we get home, remember?"  
  
"Okay. C'mon."  
  
They got home to get ready. Hawkeye wouldn't tell Margaret what they were doing but told her to dress up fairly warmly. He put on a pair of jeans and a Boston University sweatshirt. Margaret put on her jeans and had on one of Hawkeye's sweatshirts. It was much to big for her, and when she came in Hawkeye's room he looked at her and said "I didn't know it was possible for a girl to look sexy in something so big on her, it's not tight, but leaves more to the imagination, which is very very sexy" He smiled as he came over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, well I've never seen you in jeans and let it be my turn to stick my tongue out. Your ass looks even better than it did today so I might just have to slap it again" she said as she moved her hands down over his back.  
  
"What is your fascination with my tushie today?"  
  
"I've always liked it, I just never commented on it before because I was too nervous. Ever since I gave you that flu shot. I noticed then though I tried my best to show you I wasn't happy about the situation."  
  
"Really? And I had no idea" He kissed her slowly. "Okay you just sit down in the living room, and don't go anywhere. I have to get some things ready."  
  
As she sat there she could hear him bustling about in the kitchen making a racket. Finally he came out with a huge picnic basket and said "C'mon, let's go!"  
  
They walked through the trees behind the house until they came upon the beach. There was a little wharf with an sailboat tied to it. "This is the Sandy Lynn. Named after my mother. I got it before Korea, but Dad kept it up for me while I was gone. Come on." He took the basket, led Margaret into the boat and sat her down, passing her a lifejacket. "Not to alarm you, but for safety. Put it on."  
  
He put on his own lifejacket and climbed aboard. He untied it, and guided it out into the sea.  
  
"Hawkeye! You can operate, cook, sing, you're great in bed, and now I find out you can sail too! What else can you do? What other hidden talents have you been hiding from me?"  
  
He looked at her suggestively "I'll show you later."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll find out." The followed the coastline for about 20minutes. They were past Crabapple Cove and didn't seem to be anywhere near civilization. Hawkeye moored the boat a little ways off of a secluded beach. There were rocks all around and formed a type of cave sheltering around the sand, so there was no wind. In order to get the boat closer so Margaret could get out he hopped out of the boat and into the water.  
  
"BEN? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm bringing the boat in." He said as he grabbed a rope and started pulling towards the shore.  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"It's awful cold here. I know you're not used to it. Hold on I'll -- -" SPLASH!  
  
Margaret had jumped in next to him. They pulled the boat in and tied her on to a makeshift wharf. Then Margaret decided to have some fun. As Hawkeye was wadding towards shore, she jumped up behind him and he fell in the water, but he grabbed onto her so they both tumbled in. They swam around a bit, splashing each other playfully until Hawkeye dove underwater. Next thing Margaret knew, he came up behind her and started to kiss her neck. He knew the right spot and she fell into his arms.  
  
"C'mon. I had a feeling this would happen, so I packed some extra clothes and blankets too." He picked her up and carried her towards shore. "I feel like a lifeguard saving a poor damsel in distress. I may just have to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on you."  
  
"And I may just have to let you."  
  
They got to shore and Hawkeye pulled out some clothes.  
  
"I'm soaked to the bone! Even my underwear is wet." Margaret complained.  
  
"What'd you expect? Don't worry, I thought of everything. I even brought you an extra pair of underwear, socks, bra, and for good measures a condom."  
  
"Someone thinks he's getting lucky, doesn't he?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Okay, I know you've seen me before, but look away. We'll both turn around and get dressed okay?"  
  
"I will if you will."  
  
They each grabbed their clothes and turned around. When Hawkeye had nothing but a shirt on, he felt that someone was watching him. He turned around to see and there was Margaret looking at him.  
  
"Hey! You turned around! You didn't keep your promise!" Margaret said  
  
"Hey neither did you! I think you have an obsession with my tushie."  
  
They finished getting dressed, but with hair still wet they were a little cold. Hawkeye took out a blanket and wrapped around her. He took another blanket and set it on the ground and guided her to it. Next to it, he put some wood in a pile and started a fire. Once the fire got going he placed something with tinfoil wrapped around it on the fire. He went back to Margaret, and cuddled into her under the blanket.  
  
"I brought you here because this is the only place I know we won't be disturbed. No one knows about this place. I found it one day when I was out in my boat. I never brought another person here or told anyone about it. So it's just you and me."  
  
They sat silently for a long time, with no sounds but the waves on the shore and the sound of the fire. After a while Hawkeye got up, took two wine glasses out of the basket, and a bottle of champagne. He filled the two glasses and laid them next to him. Margaret watched him curiously as he went digging into the huge basket once again. He was placing something behind it, as if gathering up pieces of something and putting them where she couldn't see. Soon, he got up, bent down and picked up a dozen yellow roses. He picked up the glasses with one hand and the roses in the other, and handed them to Margaret.  
  
He knelt down next to her to kiss her then gave her one of the glasses. They clinked them together and then he got up again. This time he fished in the basket he came up with two plates and two forks. He went over to the fire, took out the thing he had put in earlier and opened it to place some steaming fish onto each plate. He had scallops, shrimp, salmon and cod, and arranged some on each plate, went over handed one to Margaret and sat down.  
  
"Ben, this is delicious! I LOVE you're cooking!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's just something I do. When mom died me and Dad each kind of took up things she used to do. Cook, clean. I know the Swamp was a mess, but usually, I'm a very clean person. A neat freak at times even."  
  
"Thank you so much for the wonderful evening, Ben. You've just kept having one surprise after another. I never know what you're going to do next!"  
  
"You haven't seen the half of it," he said as he smiled to himself.  
  
They finished their dinner and drank their champagne as they watched the sun fade slowly into the ocean. Like they did the first time they watched the sunset, Margaret got between Hawkeye's legs and leaned back on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. This time, he was doing what he had wanted to do the last time. He placed small, sweet kisses on her neck as they sat together. Not a word was spoken, just a soft mumble from either Hawkeye or Margaret, both enjoying the scene. After a while, Hawkeye got up, startling Margaret.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I have one more surprise." He knelt down to face her. "Margaret, when we first met, I know we really didn't get along, but I know as well as you know we never hated each other as we let on. There was always something between us, something special. Later on, we became friends, and at one time in Korea, we were lovers. That ended in disaster because we just didn't know how to react to the feelings we had for one another. It scared us both. Neither one of us had experienced real, true feelings for someone like that before. I had a girl I thought would be mine, but it didn't work, because I loved medicine more. I thought it would always be my first love. Until now. I'd gladly give up my medical degree, the sun, the moon and the stars, all for you." He lifted up one leg so he was on one knee. He pulled out a little blue felt box and opened it, to reveal a ring. It was beautiful and left Margaret speechless. It was complex in all its simplicity. It was a gold band with ivy carved going around it, and one, simple diamond in the middle. "This ring was my mother's. Margaret Jane Houllihan, I love you more than anything else in this whole world and this whole universe. I love you now, and I love you more everyday and will always love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
By now, tears were streaming down Margaret's face. "Oh Ben! Yes! I love you and I will marry you!" He placed the ring on her finger and came forward and hugged her, kissing her tears off of her cheeks.  
  
"I don't want you to think of me as too cheap to buy a ring. I want only the best for my baby, and being chief surgeon, you'll never have to worry about that. It's just that the ring was my grandmother's and then my mother's. I thought it was only fitting for you to have it."  
  
"Benjamin, I love it. It is beautiful!! I love you! I love this! I'm just so happy." She couldn't contain her self and burst into fresh tears, which he kissed away. The two kissed for a long time, before Hawkeye realized that it was dark out, too dark to get back.  
  
"Margaret? I hate to tell you this but we won't be getting back tonight. Don't worry. I planned on this happening. I had thought we might be able to make it back in time, but I have a tent and everything we need on board. I'll just go get it." He hopped up into the boat grabbed a few things and jumped back down. He set up the tent and the two sleeping bags, which he zipped together to make one sleeping bag, and got everything for a little camp set up.  
  
"Ben I didn't know you even camped! You seem like an expert outdoorsman."  
  
"I've been doing this since I could talk. Me and Dad would come out into the woods and spend weekends together. I was 10 when Mom died, and we had plenty of time together then, so after that I took the trips to be on my own. I got plenty of experience camping, so you have no worries being with me."  
  
"Did I mention I find rugged outdoorsmen sexy?" Margaret asked innocently.  
  
"No, you didn't, but since you do, I guess it's good you're marrying me." He said with a huge grin. "God, I can't believe I'm actually saying that."  
  
"I know. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He had brought a duffle bag to shore and was going through it when he said "Uh-oh! I thought I thought of everything, but, I forgot to pack pajamas." Hawkeye looked at Margaret suggestively.  
  
"That's okay," She said seductively. "You were a good boy at work, and an extremely good boy here, doing all this for me. You won't be needing pajamas. C'mon, Captain sexy."  
  
"Okay, Major Baby"  
  
He smiled at her and led her into the tent where they enjoyed their first night as an engaged couple. 


	9. Phone Calls

The next morning the couple packed up the camp and got ready to leave. Hawkeye had let his dad know what he was doing and that they might not make it back in time, but they wanted to get home and tell him the good news all the same.  
  
"You know I thought of everything, Margaret. I even brought our swimming gear. It's a little chilly, but wanna go for a swim before we go?"  
  
"Sure." They pulled on their swimsuits and got into the water. "BEN!" She shrieked as she barely had her feet in the water while he was already doing dives. "This is freezing!! I never noticed that last night!"  
  
"That's because last night you jumped in to quickly your body just got used to it right away. It's the best way to do it. C'mere." He picked her up and dragged her into the water so she was in up to her shoulders in freezing water before she could do anything.  
  
"Ben!! You're crazy!!"  
  
"Are you cold though?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I told you, although I just realized I should have let you be cold, that way I could warm you up." He said putting his arms around her.  
  
"Well, I can say that I'm not all that warm."  
  
"Works for me." He mumbled against her mouth. His hand started to slip one of her straps down.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Are you sure we won't be disturbed? I don't want a bunch of old fishermen coming here and finding us here like this."  
  
"Don't worry. No one's ever seen this place. It's my place. I even put markers here and things just to see if anyone else came here, but nobody came. From the coast you can't see this place, it's too sheltered."  
  
"Hmm.I don't know." All of a sudden she reached down at his trunks and pulled out the knot in the drawstring before he could say anything his trunks were floating in the water.  
  
"You were pretty eager on making that decision, weren't you?" He said smiling. Margaret just laughed and pulled him closer.  
  
They sailed home excited to tell everyone their news, especially everyone from the 4077th, but at the same time reluctant to be giving up their own little private heaven on that beach.  
  
"You know, no one will believe us. Especially Trapper. When he left we were still fighting like cats and dogs." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Ben, should we call Frank? I mean, I'd love to see his reaction, but I really don't want him at the wedding, God knows what fuss he'll kick up, and he might even try to kill you. He went ballistic when I married that asshole, what will he think when I tell him I'm marrying you?!"  
  
"Hey!" Said Hawkeye with a mock hurt expression.  
  
"I mean, he hated you! He always said that! I can't imagine what he'd think knowing his enemy and his former mistress-God I regret that part of my life-getting Married!"  
  
"I know, I know. Maybe it's best we not tell him. I mean, sure I'd love to see old Ferret Face's expression if we told him the good news, but you know. I do kind of, you know value your life, and I'm sure you don't want a whiny thing after you to leave me and go off with him and have sex."  
  
"I knew you'd understand. Plus, I don't think you'd want Carlyle at the wedding so you know."  
  
"Yeah. Most families from here that we invite though will have at least one person of the female persuasion that I either dated or asked out or constantly hit on."  
  
"Well, I figured that. You are Hawkeye Pierce: Biggest player on Earth."  
  
"Hey!! I'll tell you I may have been a shameless flirt, but I would never, ever go out with two girls the one time, or go out with a married woman, or anything with a married woman, well, except that time with you in that hut."  
  
"Yeah, well, Ben, when I got that letter I knew my marriage was over. I was so glad you were there that night. I was just so upset, Hank." \  
  
"I understand, Darlene." He said as they smiled at each other. They had reached the wharf and tied the boat on. Hawkeye grabbed Margaret's hand and led her off the boat, and held her hand as they walked home.  
  
"Dad! DAD!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!" Hawkeye yelled.  
  
"Hawk! HAWK!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!!!" Daniel yelled back even though he was standing right next them. Then in a normal voice he said "I wish you'd give that up! I can understand when you were little, in a snowsuit and you had to do your peepee."  
  
"Da-ad!!" Hawkeye said as Margaret just laughed.  
  
"Anyway, what was it you were yelling out like a maniac for?"  
  
"I'd like to introduce to you, the future "Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Houllihan Pierce!" Hawkeye said with a huge smile on his face holding Margaret's left hand out to show his dad.  
  
"Ben I think I'd like to just be Pierce, and drop the Houllihan" Margaret said very happy that he gave her the choice to keep her old name if she wanted.  
  
"Ben? You've finally caught a nurse!! I knew all that nurse chasing had you had to catch something! I'm so happy for you!" Daniel said as he gave his son a hug and Margaret a hug and a kiss. "Now listen, 9 months after your wedding, I want grandkids. I know you're both tired of the Army and I wasn't even in it, but I outrank you because I'm your dad. Margaret, call me Dad, none of that in-law stuff. You're now my daughter. So, I order you to have grandkids then! Not before though. At least that way we can say that you were good kids before your wedding."  
  
"Da-ad!"  
  
"I know, I know, it won't be true but at least it can seem that way."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just saying it like it is!"  
  
"You said you wouldn't mention that!"  
  
"I didn't say I'd mention any other times. May I remind you that Margaret's been living here for three days and her bed still doesn't look slept in, and don't say you think you didn't zip those two sleeping bags together last night, Hawk. That's an old trick. I'm sure when you guys got engaged there was celebrating."  
  
"DAD!! Please! You sure know how to embarrass a guy!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm your Dad. I'm supposed to do that." He said with a cheeky smile just like Hawkeye's. Now, c'mon I'm sure you've got a few phone calls to make."  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret sat on the couch cuddled up with a phone and a list of numbers. "Who should we call first?"  
  
"How about the colonel?" Margaret suggested. He was always like a father to her.  
  
"Sure." He dialed the number and waited for that familiar voice,  
  
"Hello? Doc Potter here."  
  
"Hello Colonel." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Pierce? Well how are ya son?!"  
  
"Great! The reason I called is because I got some great news! I just wanted to let you know that I've finally settled down and am engaged!"  
  
"Holy Hemostat! That's great!! Who's the lucky lady that finally managed to get you to settle down? She must be one fine girl to do that!"  
  
"Hello Colonel!" Margaret said.  
  
"That's not-Margaret? Are you two-Well Great Pablo's Potatoes! Congrats to both of you!! You know, I knew that goodbye kiss you gave each other was more than that between friends. Oh, and don't think I don't know about the time when you were lost somewhere between the four oh double natural and the eight oh sixty third. I knew you two were smiling at each other, though you two never noticed the other. I'm proud of you two! So when's the big day?"  
  
"Well as soon as we can get everybody up here. We want it soon, but not rushed. We want everyone from the 4077th, except Frank, and we want it to be a nice wedding, but we'll send out invitations by mail. Colonel, we'd love to talk more, but I'm afraid we have a whole list of people to tell. Actually you're the only person who knows except for my dad" Hawkeye said.  
  
"I'm flattered to hear that son. You go ahead, some people might not believe you right away and might think it an elaborate joke. Who is it Macintyre, if when he left you were acting towards each other like the first while I was there, he's gonna have a hard time to believe you. By the way, call me Sherm. I gave up the Colonel part as soon as we got home."  
  
"Only if you call us Hawkeye and Margaret! It could get confusing with Pierce and Pierce!"  
  
"Yeah, that it could. Well, I'll let you go now and call everyone else. Congrats again, and I'll see you at the wedding. Goodbye!"  
  
"Bye Sherm" They both said as they hung up.  
  
"Who do you want to call now?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Well, Ben. I'd kind of like to call my Dad. Then Mom. Mom will be thrilled, but Dad, well-"  
  
"I know, I know. He hates me just 'cause I'm not regular Army. I just don't see the need of the senseless killing like he does."  
  
"Yeah, and I haven't told him that I resigned from the Army yet. He's gonna be really upset. But, could I call him alone?"  
  
"Sure." He got up and kissed her on her head as he got up.  
  
"Ben." She said looking up at him. He turned around. "You can do better than that, now kiss me, and that's an order."  
  
"I was never one to follow orders, but that's one I don't mind doing." He went over and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. "That better?"  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do What?"  
  
"You make me breathless every time you kiss me, as if we've never kissed you before. It's amazing. I love you Ben."  
  
"I love you too. I'll go upstairs now and give you some privacy." He jogged up the stairs and Margaret sighed and stared at the phone. She was afraid to call her dad. Slowly, she picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
Hawkeye knew that the call would not go over well. He stood in his room with the door open, listening for the first sign of trouble. He listened for a few minutes and Margaret told her father that she was getting married to Hawkeye, and that she quit the Army. Soon after she was crying  
  
"Daddy! Don't make me choose! I can't! Daddy I love him! I love him very much and he loves me! Why can't you understand that?! I've just had enough to do with the Army and Hawkeye had nothing to do with that decision! Daddy? Please Daddy, I can't choose."  
  
Hawkeye was almost in tears himself. He had to do something. He ran downstairs cuddled up behind her and whispered, "I love you. I love you so much I would never hurt you. Therefore, I want you to choose your dad. I don't want to break up your family. So go to your dad." He was worried to loose her, and didn't know what he would do without her, but he couldn't let her choose him over her own father.  
  
"Daddy" Margaret said between her tears "Ben just told me that he loves me so much he could never hurt me and would never want to break up our family, so he told me to choose you. That tells me that he really and truly loves me, and you can't understand that. You are making me choose. I don't want to loose you daddy, I was hoping you'd walk me down the isle, but I'm choosing Ben. Goodbye Daddy." Margaret hung up the phone and buried her head in Hawkeye's chest and sobbed. "I Love you Ben."  
  
"I love you too. I didn't want to break up your family."  
  
"Look Ben, you are my family. We're gonna make a family. When we get married, we'll have a house full of children. They always say, 'if you love something, let it go. If it doesn't come back, it was never yours, if it stays, it will be yours forever.' I love you."  
  
"Margaret I love you so much. I can't wait to get married. I can't wait to have a house full of children like you said. I can't wait. I know it's a long way off, but you and me, and baby makes three. We'll be happy in my Blue Heaven."  
  
"You want to get married in two weeks? That's enough time to plan a wedding, isn't it?"  
  
"You got it. What my Major Baby wants, my Major Baby gets."  
  
"Thank You, Captain Sexy" She kissed him. "Let's go! We've got a wedding to plan!!" 


	10. The Big Day

Hawkeye and Margaret were sitting in the living room of their home with BJ and Peg. Erin had been put to bed, and Daniel, being older and wanting to give the old friends time alone had also went upstairs to bed. They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying being together again.  
  
"BJ?" Peg said. "I have an announcement to make. It's very big news, and I thought I would wait to tell you with Hawkeye and Margaret here as well. I've only known for two days for sure, but I'm pregnant."  
  
"Wait to go Beej!" Hawkeye said and got up to slap him on the back while BJ stood there in shock.  
  
"I can't believe it! This is the greatest! I missed Erin's first two years, but I promise I will be there for every moment of this little life." He said as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her.  
  
"How far along are you, Peg?" Margaret asked.  
  
"It will be one month in two days."  
  
"Two days? That will be one month after we got home! Beej you sly dog!!" Hawkeye joked. "You were glad to get home weren't you?"  
  
"Two years, Hawk. Two years." Was all he said, laughing.  
  
Margaret yawned. "Ben, sweetie? We should go to bed. We do have a big day ahead of us."  
  
"And an even bigger night."  
  
"BEN!"  
  
"Sorry. BJ, Peg, I'm so glad you're here. We do have a busy day tomorrow so we should get to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight" They answered.  
  
"Oh, Peg? I know I've only known you for a few hours, but from BJ talking constantly about you for two years, well, I feel I've known you forever. BJ is going to be Ben's best man, so, would you be my Made of Honor?"  
  
"Oh Margaret! I'd love to! Thank you so much for making me feel like part of your close circle of friends. I must admit I was nervous that I wouldn't fit in, but you've made me feel like a part of you guys. Thank you very much." Peg hugged both Margaret and Hawkeye. "Now go to bed. You do have a lot to get ready tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were lying in Hawkeye's childhood bed, which had now become their own. Daniel wasn't too pleased about them sharing the bed before marriage, but he knew they had done it before, so it never really bothered him.  
  
"Are you nervous Ben?" Hawkeye said stoking his silky dark hair, which, without the stress of war had stopped graying and gone back to its original color.  
  
"Honestly, no. At one time, like when I when I was close to Trapper, I thought that when I finally decided to get hitched, I would be so nervous. But seeing what BJ and Peg have, and see what we already have, I know our marriage will be perfect. Are you nervous? About what happened last time?"  
  
"No. When I left Donald, I was afraid of men. I distanced myself from them because I was afraid of being hurt again. But with you, it feels so right. I know we'll be together forever and have lots of children. I love you, Ben."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"You know, you still haven't told me where we're going for our honeymoon. When will you tell me?"  
  
"On the plane. Pack for warm weather, and that is all I will tell you for now. Now goodnight. And don't worry about it, you will love our honeymoon. I'll make sure of that." He winked. "You know-" He looked over and Margaret had gone to sleep. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day Margaret stood in her room with Peg. Her other friend Lorraine, and her sister Caroline were going to be her bridesmaids and were helping her get ready. Margaret had a simple white dress with thick straps and a square neck. There was no train; it just flowed out in the back for about a foot on the ground. Her bridesmaids wore dark rose-colored dresses with thin straps. Each girl carried a bouquet of yellow roses. Erin had a matching rose dress on, and carried a white basket with yellow roses inside. Margaret's mother was with the girls, and she had on a burgundy dress with a jacket. She had a yellow rose corsage on.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were to get married at the beach behind the house. They had the path from the house all the way down covered in a white satin carpet. On the beach were white chairs out for everyone present: Some of the town of Crabapple Cove who were mostly here to see for their own eyes Hawkeye, the man whom everyone had hidden their daughters from, getting married, Margaret's mother, as well as Trapper and his family, Radar, with his fiancé, Sherm Potter and his wife, Charles with his girlfriend, and Klinger and Soon lee. Soon lee had found her family two weeks after the war, and they all came home to live in Toledo. Father Mulchey was doing the ceremony, and next to him stood Hawkeye, Daniel, BJ, Margaret's brother Gavin, and Toby Wilder.  
  
Soon the wedding started. First, Margaret's mother, Jane, came down the isle, which Daniel met halfway and led her to her seat, and went to sit down. After Jane came Erin, flicking yellow rose petals on the satin carpet. After her came Peg, whom BJ led down the isle, Caroline, with Gavin, and Lorraine with Toby. Margaret came down the isle last, carrying her bouquet. Sherman Potter gave her away, since her dad wouldn't come to her wedding. Hawkeye couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, and was lost in her until BJ nudged him.  
  
The wedding was very beautiful. The couple exchanged vows and rings, and when the time came for the Father to say "You may now kiss the bride", Hawkeye dipped her and gave her the most passionate kiss either had experienced. Everyone cheered and threw rice as the couple laughed their way back up to the house, where on the lawn, tables had been placed. Supper had already been set by a few of the older ladies of the Cove, who always catered to the town's weddings. They ate and danced the night away. Hawkeye disappeared for a few minutes, but returned soon after to his new wife. They shared a few more dances and laughs until slowly people started to return to their homes and hotel rooms.  
  
Soon, Hawkeye and Margaret were the only ones left. "Margaret I have one more surprise for you" he said. With that he picked her up and carried her into the house, up the stairs and into their room. There were soft music playing, candles lit all around and yellow rose petals on the bed. "You were wondering where I went when I left you for a few minutes. I love you Margaret."  
  
"Oh, Ben! Thank you so much for everything! Today, and now this! I love you Ben!" She led him to the bed where they made love for the first time as a married couple.  
  
***  
  
The next day, everyone was at the Portland Airport to see them off. Hawkeye had yet to tell Margaret where they were going. Finally he said  
  
"I guess you're wondering where it is I'm taking you." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped. Inside were to tickets for a week in France. "The two nights we're spending in Paris where we'll see all the sights, and then the next five days we're going to be at a resort on a beach in the South of France."  
  
She hugged him and kissed him. "Oh, thank you Ben! You are so sweet! You do everything for me! I love you!  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They had forgotten about the rest of the people there watching them and were lost in their own little world until someone cleared their throat. They broke apart to see Sherm standing there looking at Hawkeye."  
  
"Now, son. Be good to that girl. She's like a daughter to me, and I think you are the best man for her. I love you both, and seeing you together for the last two days, even before that back in Korea, I could see that you'll have a long, healthy, happy life together."  
  
"Thanks, Sherm. You know, your blessing does mean a lot to me. I know in Korea you did look at her like a daughter, and, well, a lot of men were never too pleased to see me going out with their daughter, but I'm glad you approve." Hawkeye said as the two men hugged.  
  
Sherm gave Margaret a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered "Good luck. I love you."  
  
"Hey, get your own girl." Hawkeye joked and grabbed Margaret away from Sherm. She was caught by surprise and smacked him the arm. They all had a good laugh until over the PA:  
  
"Attention. Attention. Last call for boarding of the flight to Paris, France!"  
  
"Ahh, so nice not to hear 'incoming wounded'" Hawkeye said as everyone nodded in agreement. "C'mon Margaret! We gotta go! Bye everybody! We'll have to have another reunion soon! Radar, it's your turn next! BYE!!"  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and gave them their wishes and Hawkeye and Margaret boarded the plane to go on their honeymoon.  
  
TBC---More coming soon! R&R! 


	11. Margaret's Surprise

One month later, Hawkeye and Margaret were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. It was a Saturday, and both had the day off. They loved to spend them together, even though they saw each other at work, it just wasn't the same. They loved to sit and watch the sunset, the way they had when he proposed. Sitting together with Margaret's head on his chest, and he kissing her neck, lost in their own little world.  
  
"Ben?" Margaret broke the silence. They usually had nothing to say when they watched the sunset; they just enjoyed it with the sound of the waves lapping on the shore. "I have something very important to tell you."  
  
Right away he noticed she was being very serious, and knew something was out of the ordinary. I was a little worried. With concern, he asked, "What is it honey? Is there something wrong?"  
  
She laughed a little. "No, no. Nothing like that. I went to your dad today and a had a little test done. I've got some great news." She took his hand and placed it on her belly.  
  
He looked at her in awe. "Margaret-are you-am I-are we-?  
  
"Yes Ben. I'm pregnant."  
  
"You mean I'm gonna be a daddy?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded. She had tears in her eyes. He let out a whoop of joy and looked down and noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I was so nervous about telling you, I thought you'd be nervous, with, you know, what happened in Korea?"  
  
"Margaret, I've learned to live with it. I'm fine now. I used to have nightmares before I found you, but ever since then I've had a good night's sleep, and I've been so happy! I told you before 'You and me and baby makes three, we'll be happy in my Blue Heaven.' I love you! I love you so much. And I love you!" He said with his nose right next to her stomach. "Hi there, I'm your daddy. Me and your Mommy, she's the one you're inside of, we created you. We love each other very much, and we love you." He kissed her stomach and made her laugh. He looked at Margaret and noticed the tears were now streaming down his face and he kissed them all away.  
  
"I'm just so happy" she said. I love you so much Ben."  
  
"How far along are we? I mean, when was it?"  
  
"One month. Our wedding night." She added with a grin. "Though it might have been one of the nights after that in France. You wore me out. Daniel did the test, and he asked me when we would have conceived. When I told him I wasn't sure, he was really grossed out and called us a couple of rabbits."  
  
Hawkeye laughed out loud. "God, I still can't believe I'm gonna be a Daddy. If it's a boy, I'm gonna take him to ball games, and take him fishing. If it's a girl, I'm gonna protect her of all the guys out there like me."  
  
"God help us all if there's more than one of you."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Ben, would you, I was wondering.well, would you be my doctor? I know there are doctors here at the hospital who are obstetric doctors, but I would rather you were my doctor. You could keep me in check all the time, and deliver the babies, at the house. I think it would be very special to know that the first person our baby saw was their daddy."  
  
"I'd love too. I was hoping you'd ask me that because when it comes to my wife carrying my child, I don't trust any other doctor. Not even my dad."  
  
"Ben, there's one more thing. I love your dad, I really do. It's just, well, I know that this house is your home and has been since you were born. You were even born in that house. But, well, I've never had a house to call my own, and in reality, that is your dad's house. It's not ours. I feel at home, but I still feel that it's not my own place. And, well, it's embarrassing, but one day, he got up, well, the way he acted, I know he, uh, heard us the night before."  
  
"Yeah, I know. There was something arousing about having a girl in my childhood bed, but now it would be nice to have our own house. Still in the cove, close to the water. And whatever house you want is yours. Like I said before, you have no worries, with me being chief surgeon and all, for my family it's only the best, and what my Major Baby wants, my Major Baby gets."  
  
"Thank you so much Captain Sexy."  
  
"You know, it never bothered me in the Army that I was a 'mere Captain' and you were a Major, but you know when it comes to our names for each other, you outrank me!"  
  
"Don't worry, to me, you're General Sexy. No one outranks you in that department." She pressed her finger to his nose. "Would we be able to make a few phone calls now about getting a house?"  
  
"Sure, c'mon let's go. But don't get up to fast. You are carrying my baby. In fact." He picked her up and carried her back to the house. While he was running he said "I don't want you to run, but I can't wait to tell dad that he's gonna be a granddaddy, even though he already knows. It's just that I'm so proud!"  
  
"DAD!! Guess what!!" He ran into the house, kicked off his shoes and carried Margaret all the way up to the couch in the living room. He set her down carefully and turned around to see Daniel sitting on the chair across the room. Hawkeye sat down next to Margaret and pulled her gently on top of his lap. "Dad! You're gonna be a Granddad! I'm gonna be a Daddy!!"  
  
"Congratulations, son" He stood up and hugged Hawkeye. "You're gonna be a great dad."  
  
"Dad, umm, I don't want to upset you, but, well, we're gonna move out into our own place. We love it here, but there's only one extra room, which we use as a guest room. I share your office, and well, we just want our own house to raise our own family in. It's gonna be like me. I was born and raised in this house. I'm gonna deliver my own child in our house. It's where he or she will live for her whole life with us anyway. We won't be moving or anything. It will always be the house that they will be able to come back to when they grow up. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, I will be over quite often to see my grandkid, but I understand, that, being newlyweds and all, you need your own space and your won privacy."  
  
They all knew what he was talking about. While he loved them both, he wasn't comfortable with his son and daughter in law making love in the room across the hall from him. It just wasn't right.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're gonna call Miranda." Looking at Margaret he added, "She sells all the real estate here in the Cove."  
  
***  
  
"Nice talking with you Miranda. Thanks. Bye." Hawkeye hung up the phone. "Well Margaret, she's got three houses I think we'd be interested in. I don't have all the stats on them now, but we'll go see each other them tomorrow, and remember, money is no object. I can make it back by giving tonsillectomies to a few kids with rich parents. So whichever house you want, is the one we'll get. Now, let's go to bed. We have to get some rest, especially you, Margaret. You need to rest up. We need you to be strong. C'mon."  
  
"Ben I'll be fine, but I am tired, so we should go to bed."  
  
***  
  
The next day, Hawkeye and Margaret went with Miranda to look at the houses. The first one as a small house, but cozy. It was nice, but it wasn't close to the beach, and just wasn't what they were looking for. They decided that they wanted many children, maybe four, so they wanted a big house, but not too big. The second one was a mansion, and even though they weren't' concerned about the money, it was a waste of money. They wanted a nice house, but with the cozy, homey feeling. This one was a house that had a cold feeling to it.  
  
The third house, which Miranda left until last was beautiful. She left it until last, because from what Hawkeye had told her over the phone, it was what they would want. It was perfect. There was a huge from lawn with a beautiful garden. The wooden siding was white and there were blue shutters on each of the windows. There were bay windows in the living room, and in the family room. The front porch had a porch swing, perfect for relaxing in the evenings. Out back, there was a large garden with a white picket fence. A gate led to the few trees in the back, where there was a path leading down to the beach. There was even a small wharf where they could keep the Sandy Lynn. In the back garden there was a huge oak tree with perfect for a tree house and a tire swing. There was a back deck, a grill, and a small swimming pool complete with diving board. On the second floor there was a wraparound porch and stairs leading to the bottom patio, so you could access all the rooms from outside. They weren't even inside and they loved it.  
  
Inside the back door, there were steps leading downstairs in the basement and upstairs to the bedrooms, and a hall leading to the main floor. The kitchen was beautiful, complete with a bay window where you could see the ocean. Perfect for a breakfast nook. The cupboards were oak. All the floors in the entire house were hardwood. Past the living room was the dining room where there was room for a huge table for everybody to sit down to at big, Sunday meals when everyone would come over. There was a patio door, which led outside, and double French doors leading to the living room where there was a beautiful fireplace with an elaborate but cozy mantel. There was a study on the other side of the house, and a room that could be used as a playroom.  
  
Downstairs there was a den, a bar for entertaining guests, and room for a billiards table. Also, downstairs was the laundry room and a storage room, which could be used for storing old furniture, and Christmas decorations, and anything else they could just poke away.  
  
Over the oak staircase with burgundy carpet runner, they went upstairs to the four bedrooms. There were three smaller bedrooms, though sill fairly large, one light blue, one yellow, and one pink. For now, the blue one would be a guest room, and the pink one would be Daniel's, or Jane's if they were to visit. The yellow one they decided would be the baby's because they didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl. The forth bedroom was the master bedroom. There were double French doors leading outside on the wraparound patio, and on the side where there was no porch, on the front, was a large bay window with a window seat. This room was a pale yellow. Leading from the master bedroom was one bathroom, with a huge tub that had jets in it as well (perfect for romantic baths, Hawkeye was quick to point out, causing a smack in the arm from an embarrassed Margaret) and of course toilet and sink. A second bathroom across the hall for the other three rooms to share had a smaller, normal sized bathtub. A third bathroom downstairs was the same.  
  
"Hawkeye, this house is absolutely perfect! I love it so much! This is the house I want to raise our children in!"  
  
"I know, it's beautiful. I love it too, and because I love you so much, this is the house we'll take, Miranda." He said with a huge smile. "Where are the papers?"  
  
The signed all the papers, quite a few involved for buying a house. "You can move in as soon as you like. If you want, the shops open tomorrow, so you can go buy your furniture and have it delivered, and Hawkeye, you can be taking that bath by tomorrow night and sleeping in your own bed."  
  
"Or on the couch for that bathtub remark, Ben." Margaret joked.  
  
"Then it's settled! Margaret, what say we go home, look through some catalogues and pick out what we want? Then tomorrow, we can go to the stores, pictures in hand, and living here tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sounds great! Thank you so much Miranda!"  
  
"The pleasure's mine. By the way, Hawkeye told me the great news, congrats! Sounds like you two will be really happy here. Here are the two sets of keys that came with the house. I'd better run, Sam is taking me out to dinner tonight. Bye all!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
They were left alone in their new house. It was empty, though it felt like home.  
  
"Ben I love you so much. I can't believe this is our house! I'm just so happy!"  
  
Hawkeye pulled her in his arms and kissed her. "We're gonna be really happy here. Just think, in eight months, this place will be filled with toys, baby things, and in a few years, this house will be filled with all kinds of kids' stuff. This house will be filled with love sooner than we know it."  
  
"It is now. And tomorrow night, we'll do something special to, say, break in the new house." She looked at him and winked.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I can't wait! Tomorrow night we will sleep in this house. For now, let's go to Dad's home, tell him the great news about the house, talk about what kind of furniture we want and everything. The shops open at nine, and we can call in and tell them that we're moving, so we can't come in. They'll understand. If there's an emergency surgery they need us for, they can call any of the stores around town, it won't be hard to find us.  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
The next day, they got up at eight and were out in the shops as soon as they opened. They found a perfect bed set, a sleigh bed made of oak, a matching dresser, and chest of drawers. They got a pine baby set, complete with crib, changing table, dresser, two rocking chairs, one for Margaret and one for Hawkeye so he wouldn't miss a moment of his child's life like BJ. They bought two other bed sets for the other rooms, a desk set for the office, a patio set, a couch for the den, a small oak kitchen table and a large beautiful oak table with six chairs for the dining room, with a matching china cabinet complete with china with red and yellow roses on them. They bought dishes and cutlery, towels, huge area rugs for each of the rooms to add warmth to the hardwood, and a living room set with a very comfortable couch with lots of pillows (again Hawkeye pointed out it was great for doing what they did on the couch that first night, causing another smack in the arm) and a chair. They bought one more chair to go with that. Margaret wanted to buy silk sheets, but although Hawkeye said that it was sexy, he would never live it down if his friends found out. Finally they compromised, and bought one set of normal cotton sheets with a blue and yellow quilt, and one set of blue silk sheets for when they were, as Hawkeye put it, in the mood and wanted to make it special. They got baby covers for the baby furniture with bears on it. They couldn't think of anymore things they would need right away, and decided that they loved everything they had bought.  
  
They had everything delivered to their new house. The movers would even bring everything into the designated rooms.  
  
They went to Daniel's house packed their clothes and everything they owned into Daniel's truck and brought it to the new house. When they arrived everything had been placed in the rooms. Hawkeye moved everything into the perfect place, and they finally felt at home. The house was perfect, and they couldn't wait to fill it up with kids. It seemed so big, but they knew in a few years it would probably burst at the seams.  
  
They celebrated and went to bed in their new bedroom. They were very content. 


	12. The baby

Eight months later, Hawkeye and Margaret had settled nicely into their new home. They loved it and were very excited about the baby. Every night before they went to bed, Hawkeye would get out his stethoscope and listen to the baby's heart. He loved doing this, and still could not believe that in an act of love, he and Margaret had created a living being. Sure, he learned all about it in med school, but experiencing it first hand how this little egg inside his wife is developing into a human being. Also, in a way, he felt bad. Margaret felt tired and was in pain, and although normal for any pregnant woman, it hurt to see the woman he loved so much go through so much pain because 9 months ago they had celebrated their marriage. Every week, and now that it was close to the due date, every second day, Hawkeye would give her a complete physical. At first he was very uncomfortable about this, but now it didn't bother him.  
  
One night they sat up in bed, Hawkeye listening to the baby. "God, it still amazes me." He said shaking his head. "Hey kiddo! You need to come out! We need to see if we've got a Hawkeye or a Margaret in there! We really would like to meet you, and Mommy is having a hard time. You've been in there nine months, I think you're done!"  
  
"Ben it's not a roast in the oven. It's not 'done'. It will be growing all the time!"  
  
"I know. This little baby, dependant upon us, the two of us, Margaret for everything! I guess the fatherly instincts will come naturally when they're born, but I'm really nervous that I won't be a god father!"  
  
"Ben you'll be a great father. Now, I'm really tired. I'm around my due date. It's been nine months ago today that we were married. The baby will be ready any day now, so we have to rest up. Good night."  
  
Hawkeye still had his head down by her now large belly and said, "Okay. Mommy says it's time to go to bed now. I'll have to be a good example for you and do as mommy says. Never disobey her. Good night!" He kissed her belly and she laughed.  
  
"Ben! You know I'm ticklish! You do that all the time!" She said giggling.  
  
He started kissing her belly all over and she laughed and laughed and laughed. He moved up and started kissing her neck, and eventually finding her lips. He kissed her passionately and all of a sudden stopped. He looked at Margaret's exposed belly. "Hold on, we can't have Junior seeing this. They'll learn about this in time enough." He pulled her shirt down over her belly as if to cover the baby causing Margaret to laugh some more.  
  
"Ben, don't be silly! The baby can't see you!"  
  
He kissed her again, this time more slowly. All of a sudden she jumped. Startled he jumped away. Margaret was lying there with her eyes wide open and not moving a muscle. "Ben, get ready. I think you're be a Daddy really soon."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, my water just broke. Ben what do I do? I'm scared! I've delivered babies before but I was never on this end! I can't remember anything!"  
  
"Don't worry sweetie. I'm a doctor and you're a nurse. We've been through a lot of things, a lot of medical miracles. Between you and me, we're gonna do this. Now just calm down, and breathe slowly. Now, I have my medical bag up here, I've had it close by just in case something happens. I'll run unto the bathroom and get scrubbed up. Hold on."  
  
He ran into the bathroom and quickly but thoroughly washed his hands and arms. He threw off his housecoat and put on a clean shirt and boxers. He didn't have surgical garb, but he wanted to have clean clothing on. He went into the linen closet and got blankets and sheets and ran back into the room. He grabbed a towel and face cloth and wiped her swearing forehead. He kissed her. "Don't worry. I'm here. I won't leave you. Now let's get this baby out."  
  
He helped her out of her pajama pants and checked her progress. "You're 5cm dilated already. That baby is in a hurry. When it gets to 10 we'll be ready to push."  
  
"Okay, now hold my hand, I'm having another contraction." She said and he ran over and grabbed her hand. She nearly broke his fingers off as she screamed in pain, but he didn't mind. He was overjoyed, over-nervous, over- everything. He had just a mix of emotions he didn't know whether to cry, smile, scream, or what to do. After a little while, she said "Ben, I don't know how I know this, but I feel like it's time to push. Can you check?"  
  
"Yeah, you might be ready. Hold on now." He got up and lifted her shirt. He had spread out the sheets under her, and checked. "Margaret, sweetie, you're at 11cm. It's time to bring this baby into the world! You and me, we're gonna be parents!" He couldn't believe it. He had nine months to prepare himself and he still couldn't believe it. "Okay, now push, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, relax. Don't worry honey, you're doing great!" He checked again, I think they're almost ready. C'mon honey you can do it! And push, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, relax. Margaret the baby is crowing! One more push and we'll get a head! C'mon, and push 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, relax. We've got a head!! Now, one more push and we'll get the shoulders out and we should have ourselves a baby. Push, 1, 2, 3, 4. honey. he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. We've got, we've got a little girl! I'm a daddy! You're a mommy!! We have a daughter! Wait, she's not breathing!" He cleaned out the mucus in the baby's mouth and all of a sudden a scream could be heard. "She's got a great pair of lungs!" He cut the umbilical cord and wrapped her in a blanket. "Hi there! I'm your Daddy! I was the one talking to you for the past nine months. Want to go meet your Mommy? C'mon."  
  
He brought the baby over to Margaret. "Once you've said hello, you need to deliver the placenta. Okay, let me take her and just lay her in the bassinette. There we go, and push honey."  
  
"Ben? How come it feels as hard to push out as the baby? It's really hurting!"  
  
"Okay, just push for me, and we'll see.and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, push, relax.let's see what we've got. Hold on now. Honey you'll never believe this!! I must have missed the second heartbeat during my physicals! We've got a second baby coming! We need to push again, this one shouldn't be as hard, you're dilated a lot more now. Okay, we've got a head, just one more final push, and it'll all be over. And 1, 2, 3, we've got a little boy! I have a daughter and a son! Oh Margaret this is the happiest day of my life!"  
  
He was crying as he cleaned up his son and wrapped the baby in another blanket that he had handy. "Hey there kiddo! Where have you been hiding to, huh? Let's go meet your Mommy." He brought him over and put him in Margaret's arms. She was crying too. "Honey, just one little push to get the placenta. Okay, good, now that that's out, we've got no more babies. He bent down and called out "Hello? Any more babies hiding in there? I didn't think so, but the little guy surprised us! Show yourselves now or you're staying in there!" He stood back up and smiled and Margaret. "I sound like my father already!"  
  
Hawkeye took the babies and got them cleaned up. "I didn't want to alarm you Margaret, but I did notice that she was really small. And now I know why. They're actually big for twins. They've got my height. The little Ben is 22 inches and little Margaret is 21inches. Little Ben is 6 pounds, 7 ounces, and the little Margaret is 6 pounds and 5 ounces." He picked them back up, wrapped them into a blue and pink baby blanket. He had bought two, being prepared for either a girl or a boy, but never expecting both.  
  
"We'll both get to hold one. I'll hold one while you nurse the other and then we'll switch. So what names will we pick?"  
  
"Oh, Ben, honey. This has me worn out. I really like Nicolas Blake Jonathan Daniel. It's long, but named after Henry, Trapper, BJ, and you're dad."  
  
"Yeah. I love it, Margaret sweetie. And how about "Elizabeth Sandy Lynn Jane? Named after your mother and my mother?"  
  
"It's perfect." She smiled and kissed her husband as he held Nicolas while Margaret nursed Elizabeth.  
  
"Ben, Will we call them Elizabeth and Nicolas or Beth and Nick?"  
  
"I think we should call them Beth and Nick. Only Elizabeth and Nicolas when they're in trouble. I always knew when I was in trouble because Mom and Dad would call me 'Benjamin'"  
  
"I love you, honey."  
  
"I love you too. And you and you." Hawkeye added, kissing his son and daughter on their heads. And kissing Margaret softly on the lips. The stayed, sat up in Hawkeye and Margaret's bed for a long time that night, just enjoying seeing their children for the first time. 


	13. Finally Home

Hawkeye and Margaret were up early the next morning at about 6:00. They couldn't wait to call everybody and tell them the good news. Hawkeye was ecstatic just singing "Margaret and Me, Nick and Beth make four! We're happy in my blue heaven!"  
  
"God, Margaret, I still can't believe it. I'm a daddy! These two kids depend on us for everything, and the first few years of their lives are crucial! Luckily, I called the hospital, and if they get any emergency surgeries that they need me for, they can call me in. For now, it's just you and me and the kids for a while. I'm just so happy!"  
  
"I know, Ben! You don't know how good it feels to get them out of there! They've been taking up space, killing my back and punching my bladder for 9 months! I was just wondering, would you like to have them bottle-fed? I wanted to breastfeed, but with two, and this way you can help too."  
  
"Sure! I was kind of hoping you'd say that! I know how much it killed BJ to be away from Erin! I don't want to miss a moment of my children's lives. The only thing is, I wasn't sure about how you'd feel about it, I know you wanted to have a natural child birth, but I want to be involved, and well, I can't exactly breastfeed, you know."  
  
"Also, that way when they're a little older, we can leave them with Daniel or Mom, maybe even for the night, so we can have a little time on our own." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh, okay!! Well, let's get them started on the bottles now, so when we're comfortable, we can go out for an evening. I'll take somewhere special to celebrate parenthood! God, I still can't believe it! I'm a doctor, I know all about it, but I still am amazed that we created these two from showing each other that we love each other. I love you, Margaret."  
  
"I love you too, Ben." She replied and he kissed her tenderly. "Want to go visit your dad? We should just show up, not call or anything! He'd be so surprised!"  
  
"That's a great idea! On the way, we can go to the store and get a second baby set. We're gonna need two of everything now!"  
  
"Alright, well, I have to get a shower. I'm a mess. After giving birth to two children I really need to get freshened up. I'd invite you in, but I don't want to leave these two out of our sight for more than possible."  
  
"I understand. I'll get a shower after." He was a little disappointed, but he knew that she had had a hard night. He did too, but he couldn't imaging what it was like being on that side of childbirth.  
  
They got ready and packed up their many baby things. Diapers, extra clothes, blankets. Luckily, they had bought a lot of clothes for baby girls and baby boys, and decided they would return whatever they didn't need, although now they would need al of it.  
  
First they decided to get a second carrier, and infant car seat. They went to the store, and, everyone of course knew Crabapple Cove's most talked about couple. Young Hawkeye Pierce had managed to choose one girl and stick with her, and they were now having a baby. The entire store was all over them slapping Hawkeye on the back, giving Margaret hugs and kisses on the cheek, and of course awing over Nick and Beth. When they finally got through the crowds, they ought what they needed for the unexpected second child, and had everything delivered to the house. They then drove over to Daniel's place, and opened the door.  
  
"Hello?! Dad?" He ran into the living room holding his children with a huge grin on his face. "Guess who's a grandfather!"  
  
"Ben! Congrats! What, two kids! Where'd this one come from?"  
  
"Well, I had delivered this little girl here, and gave her to her Mommy. Then I wanted her to just push a bit to deliver the placenta, but she said it hurt just as much as the baby, so I told her to give a big push, and, lone behold, this little fella decides to make his first appearance!"  
  
"Well that's great son! What are their names?"  
  
"Nicolas Blake Jonathan Daniel, and Elizabeth Sandy Lynn Jane. They're really long names, but we wanted to name them after everybody. We decided to call them Nick and Beth, and only Nicolas and Elizabeth when their in trouble. And their full names if they're in really deep trouble. I could always tell how mad you were by the length of my name. There was Hawk, then Hawkeye, Ben, Benjamin, and if you were really mad, Benjamin Franklin. If you said that it was loud enough for the whole town, in which they probably thought you were crazy for yelling at a long dead president."  
  
"Hawk, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Daniel had tears in his eyes. "The way you were going through women all through your teens and your twenties, I thought I'd never have a grandchild. Now, thanks to this lucky girl here, I've got two. Thank you."  
  
"Dad, we had just as much fun making them as you will loving them."  
  
"BEN!" Margaret yelled at the same time Daniel yelled "Hawk!"  
  
"Kidding, kidding!" He said as he ducked from her arm. Daniel sat down with Nick and started talking to him. "Hey there sport! How you doing? I'm your Grampy. That's what you guys can call me. "I'll take you on fishing trips and take your sister to, well, whatever it is girls do. She'll tell me I'm sure."  
  
"Hawk, maybe in a couple of years when Nick is old enough we'll have fishing trips with three generations of Pierce men. I can't believe I'm standing here holding my grandson. You know, your mother would be so proud. I'm sure she's smiling at you now Hawk. She loved children. She wanted more, but couldn't have any." He was crying and Hawk went over and hugged him.  
  
"Dad, I never realized how great this feeling is, that I created, delivered, and will now raise these two kids." The three adults stood holding the two babies, just enjoying their innocence.  
  
"Margaret, we should call Beej! He'll never believe it!"  
  
"Yeah, we should call mom too. I don't know if I should call dad. I tried calling him to tell him he was going to be a grandfather, but he won't listen to me long enough to hear it. He just hangs up on me."  
  
"Margaret, I can't believe a man would do that to his own child and grandchildren! I mean, I'll help you guys however I can. In a little while, if you need an evening to yourselves, bring them over and I'll take care of them. I'll support you every way. Ever since Ben was 10 I raised him on my own, though I guess he's not the best example of my parenting abilities." He said jokingly.  
  
"Hey! Listen, Dad, can we use your phone? You can play with the kids for a while."  
  
"Sure, no prob. Nick, Beth, I'm gonna tell you all kinds of stories now about when your Daddy was little. When you get older and can understand them, I'll tell you all kinds of embarrassing stories."  
  
"Yeah, well tell them all you want now, because they'll just go to sleep. Right now, all they do is sleep and poop anyway."  
  
They went into Hawkeye's old bedroom to make the calls. Hawkeye picked up the phone and dialed BJ's. It was Saturday morning at only 8:00 there, but he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Hello?" BJ's sleepy greeting came over the phone.  
  
"BEEJ!! How ya been?"  
  
"Hawk? Great, how are you? How's Margaret? Is the baby there yet?"  
  
"Beej, you'll NEVER believe this! Not in a million years!"  
  
"What?" Hawkeye just giggled like a child. "Will you tell me already, or do I have to guess?"  
  
"We got twins!!! A boy and a girl!"  
  
"Hawk?! Are you serious? That's great! Congratulations! Peg says congrats too."  
  
"Thanks! I was the first person they saw when they came into the world! I'm so happy! Beej, I can't imagine being away from these kids now like you were! Or my wife! How did you do it? I met them only 12 hours ago, and I love them more than anything! Beej, I never understood, but now I do. I can't imagine being away from Margaret for 2 years! I've hardly left her side in the nine months we've been married. If I go into work and she stays home for the day, well, by the time the evening comes I miss her so much."  
  
"Hawk, I know. Pierce is the same way. I missed Erin's first two years, and these past two months I've never left him. I don't want to miss a thing."  
  
"Oh yeah, how's little Pierce Sherman?"  
  
"Great! He was smiling at me today. I think he's starting to recognize me now, and smiles whenever he sees me. It's amazing! I forgot to ask, and I can't believe I did, but what are your kids' names?"  
  
"Nicolas Blake Jonathan Daniel Pierce, and Elizabeth Sandy Lynn Jane. Nick and Beth for short. It's long, but we named Nick after You, Henry and Trapper, and Beth after her grandmothers."  
  
"Hawk! Thanks!"  
  
"Yeah, and my BJ actually stands for something."  
  
"Mine stands for something, it's  
  
"Whatever you want" they finished together.  
  
"Too bad Peg wouldn't let you call Pierce Hawkeye. That would be cool." Hawk said.  
  
"Yeah, well I dunno. I think one Hawkeye is enough for this world to handle."  
  
"HEY! Listen, Beej, I'm gonna have to go. We still have to call Jane yet, but sometime when our kids are old enough, either we'll go out there or you can come out here. I'll probably calling you a lot for advice, although before I had these kids, I hardly knew which way was up, but those instincts just came as soon as they were born. But I still might have a few questions."  
  
"I know, I understand. I'll let you go now! See ya later!"  
  
"Bye Beej!" They hung up and Margaret called her mother.  
  
After a long, long chat, in which Hawkeye got bored just listening to Margaret say "yes, no, really, I know", and everything else over and over again, he decided to go out to see his kids and his dad. Now that he was a dad, there was a bond between the two older Pierce men. He found it odd that he would be one of the 'older Pierce men' now. He had always been called 'young Pierce'. Finally, Margaret came in.  
  
"Hawk, I've got great news! Mom decided that there's not a whole lot in Boston, so she said she'd come here to live! She'll stay with us for a while until she gets her own place, but she'll be so much closer to the babies! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Oh Margaret, that's wonderful! You seem, I don't know, not all happy about the situation? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I'm thrilled that Mom will be living close by, I really am, it's just, well, if I know her, she's going to be on my back all the time about the babies, especially when she's living with us. I want to be able to be fairly independent. I don't need her to live with us, and I know she doesn't believe in closed doors so there will be no privacy."  
  
"Oh, well.at least she'll be there when we need her."  
  
Daniel sat silent on the couch listening to them. "Kids, why don't you let her stay with me? I've got plenty of room here, and we'll be close by."  
  
"Daniel, if you're anything like your son, I don't know if it's a good idea for a girl to move in with you. Look what happened to me. I moved in with Hawkeye and boom, nine months and one week later, I have our children in my arms."  
  
"You know we're too old to be doing that. Not like you two anyway."  
  
"Da-ad!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist. But seriously though, we became good friends at the wedding, she is your mother Margaret. I don't see why it would be a problem."  
  
"Okay, I guess. But be good." Margaret said jokingly. "Sorry, it's just that instead of this one kid here" she smacked him playfully in the head "I now have three! I guess the motherly side of me is making me protective of everyone."  
  
"Margaret, our new stuff should be at the house now. Want to go and I can set it up? We can have them in the yellow room for now, but later on when they're old enough we'll move them into the two other rooms."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for offering to take my mother Daniel! Bye!" Margaret called out on her way out the door.  
  
They got home, and sat in the rocking chairs, each holding a baby and a bottle of milk. Hawkeye thoroughly enjoyed this; being able to help more than if Margaret had breastfeed. They sat in silence, reflecting all that had happened in the past 10 months. Hawkeye and Margaret had said goodbye in Korea, found each other in Crabapple Cove, got married and now had two beautiful children.  
  
"You know Margaret," Hawkeye said, "When I was in Korea, I was homesick the whole time. For the full three years all I wanted was to go home. But when I got there, I was still homesick. I thought I was home, but my heart wasn't there. You were still in Korea, or God knows where, and my heart was with you. I know now, that home is here. Where you are. Dad was my family, but so are you. Even before we left Korea. My whole family is here now, my Dad, you and my kids. I really feel like I'm finally home."  
  
  
  
Okay, now see this little spiel at the end explains the title. I could end it here, it seems like a good place because it's called going home, and he's home now, yada, yada, yada. BUT, I've been getting great reviews for this story, and I've had so much fun writing it, that I think I will continue. Okay, so for the past few chapters it's been kind of mushy, and no, as some people put it 'smut' ;) according to reviews, but it just wasn't the right place to put it in, lol. So, yeah. R&R, I think I'll continue, hopefully now that the kids are born, I can, fast forward a bit or something and some exciting little adventures for the Pierce family will begin! Thanks everyone for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (In the next part hopefully I'll have some more, romantic, passionate kisses [and more ;)] between Hawkeye and Margaret that I know all you H/M fans love) TTYL everybody and please R&R!! 


	14. First Anniversary

Margaret stood in her kitchen washing dishes at the sink. She was looking out the window at the ocean, just loving the view. It was her first anniversary, and her children were now three months old. They were smiling and laughing, especially at their daddy, who always new just the right faces to make to the right sounds and things to say to get them kicking their feet, laughing and smiling big toothless grins. She smiled to herself as she thought of their daddy. He was a wonderful father. Always there when she needed a hand. He was at work today. He had hoped to have it off, but got called in that morning, before any celebrating of their first anniversary could be done.  
  
He promised tonight he would do something special. Ben was always romantic, and she wondered what he had up his sleeve. She knew it would be something extremely special, the past three months had been hectic as they got used to the idea of being parents. She hadn't exactly been a great wife lately, but the fact that he stuck by her even when she hadn't been in the mood for the past three months made her love him even more.  
  
She was brought back out of her thoughts when someone playfully started to bite her neck. As hands wrapped around her stomach. She giggled "Hello Ben."  
  
"I can't talk with my mouth full" He mumbled as he lifted his lips off her. He smiled at her. "Happy Anniversary, baby." He said and gave her a bouquet of yellow roses. "I bought these for you. That's only part of my gift though." He looked at her with that look. She knew just what they would be doing that night.  
  
"Really?" She smiled her own suggestive smile.  
  
"Yeah. Nick and Beth are spending the night with Dad and mom." They had taken to calling Daniel and Jane Dad and Mom or Mom and Dad. They lived together, and they were very close to their parents. "We drop them off, then I'm taking you very special. They know where we'll be if they need to reach us, so don't worry. I know, it's the first night for them away from us, but I think they'll do it. Besides, the babies need their sleep, so we'd have to be quiet tonight." He winked at her.  
  
"So when does the evening begin?"  
  
"Well I've got the kids bags packed, so all we have to do is get changed and head on out."  
  
"Sounds great. I have to get ready."  
  
"I think I'll join you. I need to get out of these work clothes."  
  
They headed upstairs and changed their clothes. Margaret put on an elegant but simple burgundy dress, with thin straps and floor length skirt. Hawkeye put on a suit and blue button up shirt. Again, he refused to wear a tie, but he still looked great. When he came out of the bathroom, he took one look at Margaret, saw her in the dress and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"God, you look good." He mumbled as he kissed her deeply.  
  
"Thank you, so do you." Margaret put her hands in his back pockets. "I still love your butt."  
  
"Well, I love your," He was looking down at her and Margaret took his chin in her hand and guided his head up to look at her face. "Your, face" He said smiling.  
  
"And that was what you were thinking right?"  
  
"My dear, you wouldn't believe what I am thinking right now. I don't know if I'd say it while the twins are still in the house."  
  
"Hmm, really? Well how about tonight? When we're all alone?" She said seductively.  
  
"Well then, well, it's been over three months Margaret. Three months. I've been taking a lot of cold showers, and tonight, well, I won't be held responsible for my actions. Actually I will, because I love you so much my Major Baby."  
  
"I love you too, Captain Sexy." She moved closer to him, kissing him and moving her hands from his butt to his---  
  
"Hmm, Margaret, this is difficult to say no to, but I don't want to start something we can't finish for a while. I know, I'm just as disappointed as you are, but for now, we just have to wait. We have dinner reservations, so, you know"  
  
"I know, I know. Well, we should go now and drop Nick and Beth. You sure you think they'll be alright?"  
  
"Margaret, please, stop worrying. Dad raised me, and Mom raised you and another daughter and son. They'll be fine. Trust me. We'll have a wonderful, quiet, romantic, and I emphasize romantic, evening. They'll be asleep by the time we bring them over. They'll wake up once, maybe twice for something to eat, and when we finally wake up from a long hard night, we'll go get them. Dad promised that he'd call if something were wrong, and only then. So, tonight, it's just you and me, and we'll be happy in our other blue heaven."  
  
"Ben." She giggled. "We'd better go."  
  
Reluctantly they let go of each other and got the babies dressed up. They headed out to their parents house, and Hawkeye finally managed to pull Margaret away from them, her giving them instructions all the way. They headed out to the restaurant the Lighthouse, the place where they had supper that first night. They ate supper by candlelight, looking at each other longingly the whole time. When they finished supper, Hawkeye brought her home and down to the beach behind their house, in time to watch the sunset. Like always, Margaret was cuddled into Hawkeye, and he planted sweet gentle kisses around her neck. Eventually, it got too much for him, and once the sun had gone down he had pulled her around and rolled her over and got on top of her. His lips found hers and they kissed passionately.  
  
"Hmm Ben, let's take this back to the house. This beach isn't our property, and besides mom and dad might call."  
  
"Okay" He said not lifting his lips off her neck. He picked her up and brought her into the house. He brought her up the stairs and onto the bed. He jumped down next to her and was just about to kiss her again when  
  
"Ben" Margaret said while pushing her finger on his nose. "I was going to get a bath. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Would I?! I knew that big bathtub would come in handy. We could play hide the washcloth."  
  
"Ben!!" She giggled and pulled him into the bathroom.  
  
He made love to her slowly and passionately that night, and when they woke up the next morning it was already ll:00. Margaret was cuddled into Hawkeye as much as she could. When he woke up he kissed her on her neck.  
  
"Good morning Major Baby"  
  
"Good morning Captain Sexy. We should get up honey. We have to get the kids this morning, and you know if we're really late we'll never hear the end of it from your dad."  
  
"Don't worry, he already knows what we were doing. He made fun of me already. Hopefully he's used his best jokes already. We should get a shower before we go over there. And I emphasize the we." He said and managed to pull he closer than either thought possible.  
  
"Okay, just give me a few minutes. I'm tired. You really wore me out, sexy."  
  
"Yeah, well he has been over three months of cold showers for me. I had a lot built up in me."  
  
"I could tell. But even though you haven't had much lately, you haven't lost your touch." She said giggling and kissing his nose.  
  
They kissed passionately again and made their way to the shower.  
  
When they got to their parents, Daniel and Jane were asleep together on the couch, with Nick and Beth in their arms. Daniel had one arm around Jane and her head was resting on his chest.  
  
"Shh" Hawkeye put his finger to his mouth, smiling. He brought Margaret into the dining room where they could see the older couple with the twins without being seen. He then coughed a little, just enough to make them stir. They didn't realize what had wakened them up, but slowly they opened their eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Dan."  
  
"Good morning Jane. Looks like the little ones finally went to sleep. Too bad they interrupted us last night. I was going to do something really special." Hawkeye looked over at Margaret and the two screwed up their faces in disgust.  
  
"Don't worry Dan." Hawkeye looked at Margaret and questioningly mouthed "Dan?" Nobody ever called him Dan. It was always Daniel. "Tonight Margaret and Hawkeye will have them again. They had their night last night. But tonight will be our night." Jane said in the same way Margaret did to seduce Hawkeye. She placed a finger on his nose and kissed his mouth.  
  
Minding the babies they maneuvered, so Daniel could put them in the carriers, which were in the living room next to the couch. He then sat back next to Jane and guided her down so he was lying on top of her, kissing her neck, acting just like Hawkeye did to Margaret. The younger couple watched in awe as they realized that it was like looking at an older version of them. It was the way they always acted towards each other before they had sex.  
  
Hawkeye motioned to Margaret to come with him. Quietly they exited the house and sat down next to the swimming pool.  
  
"That was disgusting! I'm a doctor, and I know the way we act, and I know what they're doing right now."  
  
"What will we do Ben? I mean, I don't want to interrupt them. Not to mention being gross and awkward for us to see them doing more that what they were doing, I know I hate to be interrupted when I'm with you."  
  
"I know, we'll run back home and call. In, say a half hour. It's hard to say how long it will take. Given Pierce men, if Dad's anything like me, he could make it last an hour, but if they haven't done it for a while then it might only last five minutes. but then there's also-"  
  
"BEN! I do NOT want to think about how long it will take them! That is disgusting! When we get home, we'll call them. Simple as that. We are not supposed to know what they are doing, they will be expecting us to call, and so they shouldn't be disappointed."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They drove home and called their parents house. The phone rang for a while before Daniel picked up the phone. He sounded out of breath. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi dad! You sound out of breath. You working hard? Exercising, are you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure son. I was exercising. Got to keep healthy."  
  
"Yeah dad, okay." He smiled and winked at Margaret. "Listen, we were planning on coming by now to pick up the kids. How are they?"  
  
"The kids?! Oh, yeah, they're fine! Not a peep from them at all. You coming over now?"  
  
"I guess so. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure come on over when you're ready." Hawkeye could hear the slight panic in his voice.  
  
"'K, bye dad! Talk to you later!"  
  
He hung up the phone. "Give them a few minutes. They don't sound finished."  
  
"EWW! BEN!!"  
  
"Well, at least give them time to finish what they started! You know how we hate to be interrupted."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So maybe we can do a little something something while he still have the time and privacy." He grabbed her and pulled her close.  
  
"You read my mind." She laughed as she guided him on top of her on the couch. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he kissed her all over.  
  
When they finished they decided that if a young couple did that in that time, then the older couple would definitely be done. Actually, Hawkeye said that, and Margaret was totally disgusted. He pulled on his boxers as she sat there looking at him.  
  
"You know, we just did it the same time as our parents. On a couch. Isn't that a bit, uh,"  
  
"Disgusting? Yeah. Not to mention that couch in Dad's house was the place where we started off that night, remember?"  
  
"You bet I remember! That was one of the most amazing nights of my life!"  
  
"Better than last night?"  
  
"Well I don't know about that. You see to get better all the time, so it's hard to say. At the time, it was the best night of my life."  
  
He laughed as he finished getting dressed. They then made their way over to their parent's house for the second time to get the kids.  
  
"Let's say, no more surprising them. We always call before we come over." Hawkeye said as they drove.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. We don't need a repeat. I know they're too old to now, but can you imagine if they got us a little brother or sister? It would be weird. It would kind of make us brother and sister, you know?"  
  
"I'll never think of you as a sister, my dear. You're too sexy."  
  
"Hmm, Thank you, and the same goes for you. I could never think of you as a sister."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They picked up their children, and were delighted to see that they recognized their parents. When they saw Hawkeye, they laughed and kicked their feet, and when they saw Margaret they smiled and moved their arms in such a way to show they wanted to be picked up. Hawkeye picked up Beth and Margaret picked up Nick, and they headed home. They were grateful for the night they had alone together, like they had before the twins, but were equally as grateful to see their children again. They had not been away from them for this long before. They got the kids home and continued to be parents again after that one night of just being lovers. 


	15. Mail Call and Diapers

Margaret sat down for the first time that day on the couch. The kids were finally in bed for their nap, the clothes had been washed, and the beds changed out. She wasn't working, and hadn't been since the twins were born, but she was still worn out. She thought back to the mail this morning and smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Ben the news. She was lost in thought for a while until something brought her back to the real world. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen stood in the doorway of the family room smiling at her. His black hair hung over his face, just one lock over his eye, the way she loved it. He had on black pants and a red button up shirt on, not tucked in. He held a single yellow rose and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." He said.  
  
"Hey gorgeous yourself." She smiled at him and walked over to him. He handed her the rose and kissed her gently. "Thank you Ben. What's this about? What did you do now?" She said with a mock seriousness.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want."  
  
"Ben!" She giggled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Finally they pulled apart to breathe. "We got something in the mail today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's from Walter and Patty it says."  
  
"Walter and Patty? Who's Walter and Patty?"  
  
"I think 'Walter' would be very upset to know you don't remember him."  
  
"I'm supposed to remember a Walter?"  
  
She laughed a little. "You're an idiot."  
  
"That's why I became a surgeon."  
  
"I'll read this to you. Maybe this will give you a better idea." She cleared her throat. "Walter and Patty wish for you to join them on their special day of Holy Matrimony." He looked at her with a blank expression, so she went on for a further clue. "Wedding ceremony to be held in the St. Stephen's Methodist Church of Ottumwa, Iowa. Reception to be held at the O'Reilly's Farm, 16 Oak Road."  
  
"Radar!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"I forgot his name was Walter! I think only Patty and his mother call him Walter. He's finally doing it! Little Radar's all grown up! He must be some excited. I bet he can't wait. I wonder if he ever did loose his-" He looked up to see Margaret looking at him. "His, uh, his, umm I wonder if he and Patty have done-"  
  
"Ben!"  
  
"Sorry I can't help it! He always just seemed so, you know, about it."  
  
"So should we go? I mean, the twins are nine months old, so maybe we should go up for the weekend. They were fine that time when they were with Mom and Dad that night, I'm sure they'd be find for a weekend."  
  
"Are you sure you'd feel alright leaving them?"  
  
"Well no, but I just would really like to see little Radar get married."  
  
"I know. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind watching them for a weekend."  
  
Margaret sighed. "Remember when we got married?"  
  
"How could I forget? That was the happiest day of my life! And the week after in France was the most amazing week in my life." He added with a smile.  
  
"I know, mine too." She laughed and kissed him. They made their way to the couch and Margaret pushed him down on it. She started to kiss him passionately and deeply when she heard crying upstairs. "Sorry. The twins are up. It's about time for their bottles now anyway."  
  
"C'mon, I'll take Beth and you take Nick."  
  
"Alright." They headed upstairs, Margaret in front and Hawkeye latched on to her from behind with his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ben what's this about?"  
  
"What's what about?" He asked innocently, nuzzling her neck."  
  
"You seem, I don't know."  
  
"I guess you could say I'm just really in the mood."  
  
"You're always in the mood."  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm more in the mood than usual I guess. I don't know."  
  
"Well Nick and Beth are hungry so let go of me so we can feed them. After, we'll see about what we can get you, because you seem hungry too. You're biting my neck!"  
  
"You know what I'm hungry for."  
  
"Not in front of the twins, okay? Here, take the babies up and play with them while I warm up the milk."  
  
"Sure." Hawkeye lifted Beth and laid her on the floor on the blanket and then Nick. The two were crying so Hawkeye lifted up their shirts and gave them each a zirbert, causing them to giggle with big toothless grins and kick their feet. "You like that don't you guys? Well Mommy will be up in a little while. She's gone to get your milk, and-" He screwed up his face and waved his hand around. "Phew!" Causing another giggle fit from his children. "One of you guys stinks! Okay, let's see who it is!" He lifted them one at a time and sniffed their diapers. "Hey, both of you! Oh c'mon that's just dirty! Oh well, I guess if you're gonna be that way, I'd better clean you up. I don't want anyone to get too icky."  
  
He had become an expert on the subject of diaper changes, since having two babies at the one time was a full time job for two parents. The diapers were on the shelf in the nursery so he got up and walked over, and got all the things he'd need. "Okay, kids, time to get you guys smelling like a fresh rose for a little while until the milk we give you gets through you." First, he took Beth, and took off her diaper. "Poo-wee! You smell a LOT for such a little person, Beth!" When he opened it up, he looked at her. "No wonder! I didn't even think you guys ate that much! How do you do it?" He got out a fresh diaper and a cloth, cleaned her up and put some powder on her, and did up the diaper. "Alright, you're all done! He put her diaper shirt back on her and lifted her up to look at her.  
  
"You know you're a really pretty girl! You look just like your mommy! And that's a complement; believe me, because Mommy is really pretty. You know, a lot of boys like mommy, and always have. Me included, but I'm really lucky because she likes me back. For a while you're gonna think boys are icky, but, well, we are kind of icky, but we can be nice, and since you look like your mommy I'm gonna have to be extra careful of you. 'Cause any little boy who breaks your heart is going to have to answer to me, okay?" He held her close. "I love you. I'm going to promise now I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. And I really hope you never have you're heart broken. It's one of the worst feelings in the world. I know. Me and Mommy met in a place far, far away called Korea, we'll tell you when you're older more about it. But I loved Mommy then but I didn't think she loved me. When I had to leave, she had to leave and go somewhere else, and my heart broke. When I found her again though, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. My heart healed, and I felt better than ever, because I found out the woman I love loves me back.  
  
"Well, I have to put you back down and clean up Nick. Your brother smells really bad." He laid Beth down and started on Nick. "You know Nick, I can't wait for you to get a little older. I love this time with you, but when you're older, I'm gonna take you out on our boat, and go fishing. We can go camping, and canoeing. I'm gonna teach you to love the outdoors, just like me, and Grampa. Beth, I'll take you too. I'm not gonna be sexist. I'll let you do that stuff too, because I know that lots of girls like to go camping and things. It's just my dad always took me and he always said that if he ever got a grandson he would love for the three generations of Pierce men to go fishing together. I'm sure he would love to have his granddaughter there too, though." He added to Beth and turned back to Nick. "Okay, just tuck this in here, there we go, you smell much better. Actually Nick you kind of smell girly. I think Mommy likes this smell, and I like it when she smells like it, but it's not a very manly smell. When you get older I'll get you some manly stuff instead. Where is Margaret, she usually doesn't take this long."  
  
He sat cross-legged on the floor, back to the door just looking at his kids, waiting for Margaret, when two arms came up under his arms and hands silently rubbed his muscular chest. She kissed his neck. "I heard every word you said to Nick, and especially the things you said to Beth. God I love you." She mumbled against his skin. He turned his head so he could kiss her and her mouth traveled up his neck and found his mouth and they kissed passionately.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I got the milk. After supper you're getting a really special dessert, because watching you being daddy to our children like that makes me love you even more."  
  
"Mmm, I can't wait." They kissed for a bit longer, until Beth decided that her parents kissing was very funny and started laughing. They broke apart; Margaret got up from behind Hawkeye and picked her up.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, what's so funny? Why'd you have to do that, you ruined a really good kiss. You know, your daddy is a really good kisser. You'd be totally grossed out if I told you that in a few years, but it's true, and he's very sweet. But I guess you're hungry, huh? Well let's get you some food." She picked up one of the bottles and fed Beth, and Hawkeye had Nick, who was sucking on his bottle vigorously. Nick, not Hawkeye.  
  
After a while, Nick and Beth were pleasantly full, Hawkeye and Margaret had played with them a little, and put them back to bed. They both were very good after six o'clock, and only would wake up around 3 o'clock to be changed and fed, and that was it for the night. The proud parents looked down into the crib to see the two little children sound asleep for a while.  
  
Eventually Margaret silently grabbed Hawkeye's hand and pulled him out of the room. She never said anything, and led him downstairs into the family room. When they got in there, she turned around, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, and put his hands around her waist, as her hands ran through his silky hair. She backed him up onto the couch and pushed him down, so she was straddling his thighs. After a while she stopped to breathe.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Hmm I Love you." He said with a smile.  
  
"Ben I love you so much. I heard every word you said, about wanting to keep Beth from a broken heart. God, you are the sweetest, nicest, gorgeous, hot, sexiest man in the world."  
  
"Well you're the most beautiful, prettiest, sweetest, loving, sexy woman ever." They kissed passionately as Margaret unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. Want to take this upstairs? I was cleaning out the sheets today and I decided to put the silk ones in for a change."  
  
"Mmm I can't wait, c'mon."  
  
She got up off of him, pulled him up and kissed him again. She put her hands in his back pockets as they made their way up the stairs and into their room. Margaret pulled him on to the sleigh bed on top of her and they made love long into the night.  
  
The couple was woken up at 3:00 by the sound of two babies crying. Margaret was half on top of Hawkeye, his legs wrapped around her legs, their arms around each other, and Margaret's head on his smooth chest. She buried her head into his chest further.  
  
"Ugg, I'm tired. C'mon Ben we the kids are calling."  
  
"Oh that means I have to put on clothes."  
  
"Well you don't want to traumatize them, do you?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, you have a nice body, but the twins don't need to know that. C'mon sexy, let's go."  
  
He grumbled a little as he pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and Margaret pulled on one of his t-shirts and pajama pants. They were way too big on her, but she found them very comfortable, and Hawkeye like the way she looked in them, so she often wore them. The two picked up the kids and went downstairs to the bottles and milk and fed them. Nick and Beth were soon sound asleep again, so they brought them back upstairs again.  
  
When Hawkeye and Margaret went back into their own room, they walked towards the bed.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"Yeah?" He said as he pulled down the covers.  
  
"I'm wide awake now. I don't think I can go to sleep again, just yet." She said suggestively and he smiled.  
  
"You read my mind." He said and pulled off his boxers and t-shirt and jumped in bed.  
  
(Author's note: I don't know if there is a name on them or not, but a zirbert is what we call them, I don't know if it's something from where I've come from, I've only heard it around here, but if you're wondering, it's when you put your mouth on someone's belly and blow really hard, and it tickles and makes a funny sound.)  
  
Okay, I know it's been a long time since I updated this one, but I had a BAD case of writer's block so I decided to work on the other ones. I've got a few ideas for this one, and there's more coming really soon about Radar's wedding and that. I was going to put that in there today, but I'm really tired, and, well, Hawkeye jumping into bed without his boxers on kind of leaves at a good point, because what they did after that is up to you. I'll be writing the next part hopefully tomorrow though, so really soon more will be up with this one. I just proofread this story again, God, isn't Hawkeye sweet? God I love him. He is so deadly. Why must you want what you can't have? Oh well. I was hoping to write a longer chapter, but, (yawns) oh well. Goodnight everyone, R&R and Peace out! :) 


	16. Radar's all Grown Up

(A/N: I am the youngest for four kids, I know nothing about baby development, so bear with me. I'll try to get it as accurate as possible, but I could have a few mistakes, such as how old when babies sit up, talk, stand, walk, etc.)  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were woken up again at seven by the twins. It was Saturday, so luckily Hawkeye was able to stay home with Margaret and help out. Hawkeye liked to spend the day with his kids and his wife; helping with all the baby things he never got to do during the week when he was working.  
  
"I forgot to tell you there was a letter in with the invitation."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Well it was for both of us, so I figured we'd read it last night when you got home from work, but when I saw you yesterday evening with that rose, looking so good, I got a little distracted."  
  
"Well where is it?" Hawkeye said from the floor, by the twins. They were on the blanket, crawling and lifting their heads, slowly learning to sit up on their own. He was playing with them.  
  
"In the kitchen. Hold on a sec." She disappeared for a moment and came back with a letter in a sealed envelope. "I didn't even open it." Hawkeye got up, made sure the twins were safe on the blanket unable to get at anything and sat down on the couch. He pulled Margaret into his lap and the cuddled up together. When they were finally comfortable, and Hawkeye stopped kissing Margaret's neck, Margaret opened the letter.  
  
"Dear Hawkeye and Margaret (Major Houllihan had been scratched out before)  
  
How are things? I haven't seen you since your wedding, but I know you said you have twins now, Nick and Beth. I'd love to see them some day. Well, things are going pretty good here on the farm, and I guess since you got the other thing, well, you know what we've been up to. No, Hawk, I didn't mean it like that, I'm not in trouble, before you say anything.  
  
Me and Patty are real happy here. Soon, I'm going to Iowa State University to become a vet, for all animals, but mostly farm animals. The Doc here in Ottumwa is getting older, and needs someone to take over for him. Iowa State is actually only a half hour drive away, so I'll be able to live in mine and Patty's home, which we built on our land so we can run the farm.  
  
The main reason I wrote this letter was, well I know you guys are busy with your twins and all, but I really hope you can come. Hawkeye, I'd really like you to be my best man. I got a couple friends here in Ottumwa from school, but most of them still haven't grown up. I'm not near so close to them anymore. You are my best friend and you helped so much with me. When I went to Korea I was just a little kid, but you taught me a lot of things, I learned a lot. You're kind of like an older brother, so I want you to be my best man. BJ is gonna be one of my groomsmen, and one of my friends will be the other. Elroy was my best friend, but he married my fiancé when we were in Korea so he won't be there.  
  
Margaret, Patty doesn't have a lot of friends that are girls, so we were wondering if you would be her Maid of Honor. You've always been kind of a big sister to me in a way. Well, the wedding is in two weeks, so maybe you could call us when you get this letter. Hope to see you soon!!  
  
Radar"  
  
"That's really sweet of him. I never knew he ever thought of me that way." Margaret was almost in tears.  
  
"We really should go. We'll call Mom and Dad, see if they can watch the kids for the weekend, and we'll call Radar."  
  
Two weeks later Hawkeye and Margaret flew to Iowa to see their "little brother" get married. The wedding, like the town was small and quaint; a very peaceful town, much like what one would see in a movie. Radar was a little nervous, and at first when he was asked to kiss the bride, he put on a show for the 4077th of being too embarrassed, but then he swooped over and gave Patty a very passionate kiss in front of everyone, much like Hawkeye did with Margaret. They all cheered and threw rice as the couple got into a horse drawn carriage to take them to the farm where the reception was being held.  
  
"Hey Radar that was some kiss!" Hawkeye slapped him on the back.  
  
"Thanks Hawk. You know I've changed a lot. I'm not near so nervous as I was. That kiss, I learned from seeing you do that to Margaret. I thought I'd surprise everyone. But you know, I was always afraid of girls, but Patty has changed me so much. I love her Hawk."  
  
"I know you do. So, what are you doing for the Honeymoon?"  
  
"Well we're going to go to Niagara Falls for a week. After that I start school at Iowa State."  
  
"So I guess you're pretty excited about Niagara Falls huh?"  
  
"Oh well it's nothing I haven't done before." Radar smiled a mischievous said and looked up at Hawkeye.  
  
"Really?" He smiled when Radar nodded. "I knew it! I thought your voice seemed deeper. Well now you understand, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Radar blushed a little. "I may have changed a little but I'm still kind of embarrassed, I should go." Hawkeye laughed as Radar bustled off to find Patty for another dance. That night everyone watched them get in the taxi that would take them to the airport in De Moines, just a half hour away. After lots of hugs and kisses the couple finally left and was followed by another taxi a half hour later. The only flight back to Maine that day was late in the night, and they wanted to get home to the twins, so Hawkeye and Margaret had to leave once again, after they hugged everyone from the 4077th.  
  
They loved seeing all their old friends, but they felt so bad being away from their children. Though sometimes they were worn out by their kids and sometimes were frustrated, they couldn't wait to get back to the babies, even if it meant dirty diapers. 


	17. Beth's Discovery

The bit of humor in this is kind of disgusting, not toilet, but kind of sexual humor, about how kids say the darndest things. I got the idea from the stand up comedy of Caroline Rhea. It just sounded so much like something I could see Hawkeye's and BJ's daughters saying, so I had to put it in there. This type of thing is why this story is rated PG-13. I don't think it's R material, but use your own discretion. Everyone who's made it this far into my story knows it can get a little, you know, adult humorous, but no worse usually than what you'd see on Prime Time TV nowadays. Worse than M*A*S*H, but M*A*S*H is pretty tame by today's standards. I think that's why I like it so much, they never come out and say anything, but if you have a sick mind, like me, you see how they kind of hint around at everything. Well, enough of my ranting, read on!  
  
Two years later, in August, BJ and Peg decided that Pierce and Erin were old enough that they could visit Hawkeye and Margaret. Having 3-year-old twins was a little more difficult than having a three year old and a five year old for traveling across the country. And August was the Crabapple Cove Lobster Festival.  
  
Nick and Beth were both really good and easily entertained. Peg and Margaret had become very close friends in the week they had together. They sat in the kitchen one Saturday morning. Nick and Pierce were outside with BJ while Hawkeye was getting a shower. Erin was playing with her dolls and Beth was following her around. Erin was used to a boy that age, but not a girl, and loved every minute of it. Margaret and Peg felt it was safe to have her watch them in the family room, there wasn't anything they could get into there. The doors were closed and only Erin was tall enough to reach the doorknob.  
  
Margaret sighed. "You have no idea how nice it is to be able to have coffee in the morning and relax. I know Erin can watch Beth for a while, and Beth idolizes her."  
  
"Erin loves having a little girl around. Her brother doesn't like dolls which she's not happy about it."  
  
"Yeah the twins sometimes kind of get sick of each other, you know? I guess they've always been together, for nine months in my stomach and all three years of their lives, and sometimes they just get on each other's nerves. They're pretty good, but sometimes I need to take Nick while Ben takes Beth and we do something separate. Ben usually takes Beth because she is such a Daddy's girl, and he loves it. Nick is more of a momma's boy."  
  
"So what is it we're doing today?"  
  
"Well today we figured we'd relax around here. Ben mentioned something about he and BJ taking Pierce and Nick for a ride in the boat, then maybe bringing them back so they can go fishing. Although I don't know how it will work with two three year old boys with two 35 year old men who act like 5 year old boys."  
  
"I know, they sure can be immature sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, although Ben is a great father. He's so caring, and he loves to play with them. And he thinks Beth is the prettiest thing ever, but I guess it's because he made her, and any dad is like that."  
  
"Oh I know BJ is with Erin. I bet they have competitions, trying to see who has the prettiest daughter."  
  
"Knowing them, they probably would. For as long as I knew the two of them, they were very competitive. I guess it's some testosterone thing, but they compare everything! I mean, they had a fight over who could tell this certain joke the best, and who's the better prankster."  
  
"They compare everything?" Peg said suggestively with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Peg your mind is so far in the gutter. Though so is mine. I have no idea about everything, everything, although they did shower together, so I don't know if that came up or not."  
  
"Makes you curious doesn't it?" Peg said laughing.  
  
"That it does." Margaret was laughing too as her daughter came in looking very distressed.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!" Beth yelled and climbed into her mother's lap.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"Mommy, I went to go to my pee, and Daddy was in the bathroom in the shower."  
  
"Oh dear." Margaret said under her breathe dreading where this was going.  
  
"Daddy has a tail!"  
  
Margaret looked over at Peg and the two were trying so hard not to laugh. "Oh?" Margaret managed to get out.  
  
"Yeah! Although not a tail like Tuttle's." She said pointing out to the Labrador that was playing with BJ and the boys. "It was on his front!"  
  
"Oh, umm- well-"  
  
Peg decided to interrupt. "Why don't you and Erin go outside and play with uncle BJ and your brothers?" She shouted out "Erin!"  
  
Erin ran in. "Yes mommy?"  
  
"Why don't you take Beth outside?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But Mommy, Daddy has a tail!" Beth said again. Margaret and Peg were both wondering what Erin would now say, since she knew what is was, because of her little brother.  
  
"A tail?" Erin asked her.  
  
"Yeah-huh, but it's on his front!"  
  
"Oh, that. Don't worry Beth. You know what we got there?"  
  
"Umm, yeah."  
  
"Well all boys have a penis. That's what it's called. C'mon, let's go outside."  
  
"Okay." Erin took Beth's hand and walked out of the house as if nothing had happened.  
  
As soon as the girls were out of ear shot Peg and Margaret busted out laughing.  
  
"Oh my God I think that is the funniest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"I know! I knew Erin would say something, she has no fear! When she was little I was changing Pierce's diaper, she was watching and asked what is was, so, I figured I should probably tell her. When BJ came home that day and asked her what she did today, she said she learned that all boys, him included have a penis. Then she asked if he knew that! He said, "well I'm a doctor so I had to learn that.""  
  
"Oh my!" Margaret said trying to calm herself down.  
  
"So, is it a big tail?"  
  
"Peg!"  
  
"Oh I'm just wondering if Mommy is lucky."  
  
"Let's just say Mommy is very lucky." Margaret said laughing. "You know when I said how they competed with everything, that's got me wondering now. Is Erin's mommy lucky?"  
  
"She is very lucky as well."  
  
Just then Hawkeye walked in. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Peg said trying to hold back another fit of laughter.  
  
"Your daughter told me something interesting. She walked in the bathroom while you were in the shower. She thought you had a tail."  
  
"Oh dear God." Hawkeye turned a deep red in the face and subconsciously tied his bathrobe a little tighter. "What, uh what did you tell her?"  
  
"Well that's when Erin came in and told her what it really was, and that all boys have it."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"And Peg asked me a question."  
  
"Margaret!" Peg said.  
  
"She asked if I was lucky."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"That I'm very lucky."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But apparently, she's very lucky too."  
  
"Yeah so that got us thinking." Peg continued realizing what she was getting at to embarrass their husbands.  
  
"Hey kids you ready to go? Erin, Pierce, Beth and Nick are outside playing with Tuttle. Hawk you're still in your bathrobe? Oh c'mon. What are you guys talking about, anyway?" BJ walked into the room.  
  
"We were just about to ask which one of us is luckier." Margaret said.  
  
"What do you mean?" BJ said.  
  
"You know what we mean, honey." Peg looked at her husband.  
  
"Wait, you mean? Oh you guys are sick! I mean, we don't know, do we?" BJ looked at Hawk.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"C'mon, you guys were in the showers together, you lived together sure, you must know!! You've had to seen!" Peg said.  
  
"Maybe but we don't look!" BJ said very embarrassed.  
  
Hawkeye decided to make Margaret a little embarrassed and get back at her a little. "Sure Peg, why don't you ask Margaret? She knows, she saw both of us."  
  
"You saw my BJ naked?"  
  
"Well, um, yeah I did, actually."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I forget!"  
  
"Well that's a pretty bad complement for Beej." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Hey!" BJ yelled.  
  
"Why did you see my BJ naked?"  
  
"I played a trick on them. I stole their towels and bathrobes while they were in the shower."  
  
"That's not fair! You've seen both of them."  
  
The evilness in Peg and Margaret started to turn and they figured out how to get them really, very embarrassed. "Well, you know what we have to do to make this even, don't we?" Margaret said devilishly. Hawkeye looked at her. "C'mon Ben."  
  
"C'mon what?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"Oh no way!"  
  
"Well it is only fair, I mean I saw both of you, Peg's only seen her husband."  
  
"Only?" BJ piped up.  
  
"I guess you're an only, but everyone wants to see me." Hawkeye said with a smile. "Okay, this is way out of hand. I'm going to get dressed. If you really want to know, Peg I'm sure Margaret will remember from when she saw BJ naked." He jogged a little and got out of there as quick as possible.  
  
"Darn I was sure it would work." Peg said laughing as the two nearly passed out in fits of laughter. BJ just shook his head as he went out of the door.  
  
Okay, I've run out of things to write about in this story, so I just decided to do a little comedic thing, you know?! Well I saw Caroline Rhea doing talking about a kid who said that daddy had a tail and knew it was a perfect thing to write about because it would be very funny. It kind of has no purpose to the story, and this story really isn't going anywhere right now, just a few funny moments with the Pierce family, or maybe a few passionate love scenes with Hawk and Margaret, but there is no end to this as such, I just write whenever I get an idea. The end was back in chap. 13, but oh well!! R&R please, I want to make sure people are still reading my stories so I can post more, and I also want to know what you think of it! Well Peace Out!!:) :) 


	18. Itchy

This chapter is for Assilem and Falcon! Thanks for this idea guys, it's HILARIOUS!! And also your input throughout the whole chapter! Everyone give them a round of applause! (Stands up saying YAY!! Clap, clap, clap, slow clap, trying to get everyone to join in slow clap. sits back down looking embarrassed) I've finally gotten around to writing this part, but after this, I have no idea what to write so I'm still open for suggestions! Oh, and one part of this is a little, okay, very suggestive as to, what, happens, so yeah. Use your own discretion!!!  
  
"Bye Beej! We'll be out your way sometime, hopefully soon!" Hawkeye said as he hugged his friend. The Crabapple Cove Lobster Festival was over, and BJ, Peg, Erin and Pierce were heading back to Mill Valley.  
  
"See ya Hawk. Bye Margaret. Thanks for putting up with us."  
  
"No problem BJ. We've got the empty room, so don't worry about it!" Margaret said as she hugged him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Peg, thank you so much for coming. I've always heard so much about you, but apart from our wedding, I've never seen you, but I really got to know you these past three weeks, and it was great having a little girl for Beth to play with and a little boy to play with Nick."  
  
"I know Margaret. We'll be talking I'm sure, and as soon as you feel like taking your three, sorry, I mean two kids and your husband," She smiled at Hawkeye and he stuck his tongue out, "all the way across the country, come and visit. The trip isn't fun, I don't know about Hawk but BJ's worse than the kids for 'are we there yet', but come anyway."  
  
"We will, Peg. See you!"  
  
"Bye!! C'mon Erin! Pierce!" All of the kids were running around some chairs, enjoying the last bit of time they had together, and they were reluctant to go, so Peg picked up Pierce and BJ picked up Erin and they headed out to board the plane.  
  
Margaret sighed and leaned against Hawkeye's chest. "I'm sad to see them go, but I'm also kind of glad." Hawkeye said.  
  
"I know what you mean Ben."  
  
"I've been off work for the past week and spent it with you, the kids and BJ and his family. It was great, but I'd love to take a week off just to spend with you and the kids."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I spent lots of time with the kids, but not a whole lot with you. I was talking to dad, and he said he and mom would take care of the kids for a bit. He wants to take them fishing, so we could have a quiet afternoon together."  
  
"Ben that sounds great." She smiled and turned around in her husband's arms and looked into his deep blue eyes. They drove her wild and she decided the quicker she could get the kids to their grandparents' the better. "Let's go." Hawkeye went over and scooped up both kids, one in each muscular arm as Margaret looked on at him. She loved how he was when he was with the kids.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"What is it Nick?"  
  
"I got a boo poo."  
  
"You got a boo boo? Well come here, let me fix that for you." He gently set his children down and looked at Nick's finger. It was a little red. "Does it hurt?" Nick nodded. "Well it's a good thing I'm a doctor. He took the little hand in his two big hands, made some funny sounds that caused a giggle from Nick and a smile on his tear stained face, and kissed the finger. "There. Does that feel better?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Tank you daddy."  
  
"No problem, kiddo. I love you."  
  
"Love you daddy." Nick put his arms around his dad's neck and Hawkeye lifted him up and he placed a kiss on his son's jet-black hair, which was in the same style haircut as his.  
  
"Daddy!" He looked down to see Beth holding on to his pant leg.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"Wanna come up too."  
  
"Okay." He bent down and she put her arms around his neck and he picked the two up and he kissed her blonde hair.  
  
"She didn't want to come with me." Margaret said. "She wanted you."  
  
"What can I say? She has great taste in men."  
  
Margaret laughed. She put her hand in Hawkeye's pocket to get the keys for the car. "Margaret, not here. That's driving me wild."  
  
"Ben! Not in front of the idskaie!"  
  
He laughed and since Nick had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he decided to take this opportunity to talk to Beth. "So did you have fun with Erin?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I guess it was great to have another girl around to play dollies with, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Nick never wants to play. No boy ever wants to play."  
  
"Well if you want, sometime we can play dollies. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yay!!" Beth answered.  
  
"I have to have a kiss first."  
  
"Okay daddy." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Mommy, Daddy needs a shave."  
  
Margaret laughed. "Well maybe now he'll listen. He never listens to me."  
  
"Hey!" Hawkeye laughed too. "So munchkin, what other things did you and Erin do?"  
  
"Umm, nothin'. She really smart."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh huh she knows everything!"  
  
"Oh, like what?"  
  
Margaret suddenly remembered the conversation that Erin and Beth had had earlier and her eyes widened. She was worried that she would say something.  
  
"Well, I learned that you have a penis."  
  
Hawkeye's eyes widened. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, so does Nick and Uncle BJ and Pierce. All boys do. Did you know that?"  
  
"Uh, yes I did, sweetie. Although I don't know if it's a good idea for you to talk about that right now with anyone else."  
  
"Oh. Okay." The family had reached the car and Margaret was doing everything she could not to bust out laughing. She helped Hawkeye put the kids in the car seats and got in the passenger seat.  
  
"Now, who wants to get some ice cream and go over to Grampy and Grammy's to go fishing?" Hawkeye asked from the drivers seat as the kids put up there hands.  
  
"I do I do!!" They coursed.  
  
Hawkeye got some ice cream for the kids and brought them over to Daniel and Jane's house.  
  
"Hey Dad, thanks again for taking the kids."  
  
"No problem Hawk. I know you've had four kids and two other adults in your house for the past three weeks. You need a brake. We were going to go down to Orchard River. I figured we could get some apples of the tree there to eat while we were fishing, but of course you went and spoiled them with ice cream."  
  
"Dad you know it's not often they get that."  
  
"I know I know, I just like to tease you about being a parent. Now don't you see why I have all this gray hair?"  
  
"Yeah dad, I understand what it's like now. Well, we should get going. See you later! We'll pick them up, say before bed time, maybe around eight or so."  
  
"Sounds good." Daniel took the kids in the house and Hawkeye and Margaret went back to the house.  
  
They got out of the car and Hawkeye took her in his arms. "Alone at last."  
  
"Thank God." She said as she turned around and kissed him. She meant to just give him a short, sweet kiss but he kissed her back, and opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in. She pushed farther into him and ran her hands through his hair. "Hmm oh God." She moaned as his tongue made its way down her jaw and her neck, pausing at her pulse, gently moving his lips and tongue over it. Her hands went around his waist and up his shirt, rubbing his chest as she realized where they were.  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Honey, let's go inside. I know there's trees around but still."  
  
"Hmmokay." Not letting go of each other they made their way through the back door. As soon as Hawkeye closed the door Margaret immediately jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and putting her hands in his hair. Hawkeye was a little surprised at her aggressive approach and he smiled and growled.  
  
"Oh God I want you."  
  
"C'mon then baby." Hawkeye managed to get out before kissing her again. He kicked off his shoes; Margaret had kicked hers off earlier. As Hawkeye walked the two of them in through the living room and up the stairs, Margaret licked his jaw and his neck, causing him to almost drop her at one point because he moaned and got a little weak.  
  
She yelped a little. "Oh Ben!"  
  
"Well I guess I don't really need to use my hands to hold you up anymore."  
  
"Oh God Ben! Well I know you're pretty, umm, strong, but still don't be afraid to use your hands."  
  
"Don't worry." She smiled and went back to licking his jaw line. They made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom where Hawkeye fell onto the bed with her on top of him.  
  
He unbuttoned her top as she pulled his top off him. They rolled over and Hawkeye started unhooking her bra and caressing her soft skin. Margaret fumbled for a minute and got his jeans undone and slipped them over his firm butt, and as her hands came up they rested back on his butt.  
  
After a long time, Hawkeye collapsed on Margaret, and she ran her hands over his body smoothly as his heart and breathing slowed back down to normal.  
  
"Oh God." Hawkeye mumbled against her chest.  
  
"That's you." Margaret smiled and he looked at her through his tousled bangs with his blue eyes, giving him a really sexy look that really turned her on, but she knew he was tired, and so was she, so she resisted. Later on, she thought to herself.  
  
The phone rang, so Hawkeye rolled off of Margaret onto the bed enough to reach the phone. "Hello? Oh, okay. Sure no problem. See you in an hour."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Dad. They caught a couple of large salmon. Well dad did, but Beth and Nick 'helped' so he said we could come over for supper. He's barbequing them."  
  
"Oh that sounds good. What time is it?"  
  
"5:00."  
  
"Okay, well we should get a shower and head on over."  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty tired though."  
  
"I know you are, Sexy. You worked really hard today." She kissed him on the chest and got up. "We really have to get a shower though."  
  
"I know, I'm coming. If you want to see me without the sheet and get a peek at the good stuff then just say so." He said as he stood up and they walked into the shower together.  
  
Over at Daniel and Jane's everyone ate a delicious supper of Barbequed salmon and after had some apple pie that Jane had made.  
  
Hawk and Margaret got up from the table and sat on the couch, where Hawkeye lay down and put his head in her lap. In no time, she heard little snores coming out of him. He was very tired.  
  
"Gee, Hawk seems awfully tired today." Daniel mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, uh, well I guess he ate a lot for supper. He gets like that."  
  
"Funny. He never used to be like that."  
  
"Oh, well, um, uh, you see, he, uh, lately gets like that after supper. I guess it come with age." She didn't want to admit that they had just spent the entire afternoon making love and that they were worn out.  
  
Soon, the kids started to nod off. It was eight o'clock, and would soon be their bedtime. "We should head home." Margaret said as she gently shook Hawkeye.  
  
"Hmm Margaret baby, not right now I'm too tired you wore me out today." He mumbled into her leg.  
  
"Ben!!" She exclaimed as their parents looked at them with a knowing look. "Wake up, honey. The kids are tired we need to get home."  
  
He realized with that they were not home, and he opened his eyes wide to see his dad and Margaret's mom staring at him. "Oh, well, ahem. Yeah. We should be getting home." He quickly got up and went to pick up the kids' things. Once all their toys were put away, they said goodbye to their parents, while slightly avoiding their eyes. They were a little embarrassed about what he had said.  
  
Nick and Beth had both fallen asleep on the couch by the time they were ready to leave, so Hawkeye picked up Beth and Margaret took Nick and they headed out to the car. The twins were so tired from being outside with their grandfather that they slept all through the ride home. Hawkeye and Margaret had almost gotten their pajamas on when they started to stir. When they realized they were home and were going to bed, they smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
When they had turned three, Hawkeye and Margaret had bought them each a bedroom set. Hawkeye put Nick in the blue room, stubbing his toe on a Tonka truck on the way, and Margaret put Beth in her purple room. Beth hated pink, and had claimed the purple one for herself. After stepping on a couple doll sized brushes and shoes, she finally made her way out of Beth's room and met Hawkeye coming out of the bedroom directly across the hall.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. They closed the doors to the rooms, and Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He deepened the kiss and walked with her towards their room. She didn't want to let go of him so she walked backwards. Their kisses were becoming more heated as they reached the bedroom and closed the door behind them. As soon as they did Margaret pulled off his shirt and started for his fly. Hawkeye fumbled with her bra and soon they were fully naked and they fell on the bed.  
  
Beth had fallen asleep when her mother brought her into her room. She wasn't asleep half an hour and was woken up by a bad dream. "AHH! MOMMY!!!"  
  
She knew her mom didn't always hear her. Their room was at the other end of the hall on the other side. She decided to try again. "MOMMY?!" No answer. Sometimes she liked to sleep with her mom and dad in their room. If Tuttle was with her than it was no problem, she would cuddle up with him, but he was in Nick's room tonight, so she headed down the hall.  
  
She thought she heard something funny but thought nothing of it and opened her parent's bedroom door. When she saw them her eyes widened. There were her parents on the bed, with nothing on. They were breathing hard. She turned around, her dream forgotten about and ran back into her room.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were too far into it to realize their daughter had come into the room, and continued at it.  
  
Afterwards they put on their pajamas. They didn't want their kids to see them in bed naked. Hawkeye took Margaret in his arms and they went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, as they did every Sunday morning, the twins came into their parents' room to read stories. The whole family loved this, and even Tuttle was allowed on their bed, something that generally wasn't allowed. Nick just ran on into the room with Tuttle at his heals when he woke up, and a little while later a knock was heard on the door.  
  
"That's odd, Beth never knocks." Margaret said as she got up and opened the door. Beth was a little shy, but slowly moved into the room, while looking at her parents funny.  
  
"I have to go potty." Nick said and headed out of the room, leaving Beth sitting on their bed facing them, with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Umm, I had a bad dream last night."  
  
"Oh sweetie, that's okay. You know they won't hurt you. You didn't come in though."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Margaret just looked at Hawkeye with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Mommy, why were you playing with daddy's penis?"  
  
Hawkeye looked over at Margaret with an equally scared look.  
  
"Umm, uh, well, you see, uh." Margaret started off.  
  
"Well, uh," Hawkeye tried. The two stuttered for a while thinking of what to tell their child.  
  
Finally Margaret said, "uh, well you see it was itchy, and I was scratching it for him."  
  
Hawkeye looked at her. He couldn't believe she had just said that.  
  
"Daddy, was your penis itchy?"  
  
"Umm, uh, Beth, honey you need to stop asking this questions. These are very private things, okay sweetie?!"  
  
"Umm, okay." Content with her answer she turned around and lay down between her parents and cuddled it.  
  
"It was itchy?" Hawkeye mouthed at Margaret in disbelief.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, wasn't it?" She smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her and winked.  
  
As they did every Sunday afternoon, Daniel and Jane came over to their children's home for Sunday dinner.  
  
"Honey, want me to help you with anything?" Jane asked her daughter who was taking a chicken out of the oven. Daniel and Hawkeye were in the living room watching football with Nick and Beth. Beth was always a bit of a tomboy and loved to watch sports with her Daddy, Grampy and her brother.  
  
"Well Mom, you know you make the best gravy, so could you do that?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Soon after she had her gravy made and called everyone into the dining room to eat dinner. Beth said grace, and they all dug into their food. Hawkeye cut up Beth's food, because she sat next to him and Margaret cut Nick's up. Soon various things were discussed, the game on TV, the fishing and other things.  
  
Daniel loved to talk to his grandchildren, and Nick was deeply concentrating on not trying to spill his potatoes while he mashed them up and plowed roads through it using his fork so he talked to Beth.  
  
"So Beth, how are you today munchkin?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's good. Did you learn anything today?"  
  
"Last night I had a bad dream and went to go into mommy and daddy's room, but mommy was scratching daddy's penis because it was itchy."  
  
Margaret choked on her wine and Hawkeye looked up in fright. All of the adults heads turned to look at Nick, afraid of what he might say, but he was too absorbed in pretending the corn was people drowning in the potatoes and gravy, which had now become a very thick-like soup from playing with it to notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Kids, why don't you go outside with Tuttle?" Daniel said.  
  
"Okay." They said and slipped off their chairs. They heard the door close and Daniel and Jane busted out laughing.  
  
"It was itchy?" Daniel managed to get out.  
  
"Well what were we supposed to tell her?!"  
  
"Son, learn to lock the door!"  
  
"Dad, you know you should too. That time when we came to pick them up from their first night here?! Yeah, we saw everything!"  
  
Daniel and Jane looked at him and Margaret in disbelief. They never knew that they were caught. "Well don't think I forgot about the time I saw you naked in your childhood bed with Margaret!"  
  
Jane wasn't laughing and coughed into her napkin and looked at Margaret unbelievingly. Margaret avoided her eyes.  
  
Hawkeye couldn't think of anything to add, and just gave up. "Fine, let's just say we're even."  
  
"Agreed." They went back to eating supper and Daniel giggled. "Itchy." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Ah c'mon dad, can we not talk about that now?"  
  
"Alright. You know son, I am a doctor." He looked at him seriously. "There are powders out there for genital itch." He tried so hard to hold it in but started to laugh again.  
  
"DAD!!! That's not funny!! And it's none of your business!"  
  
"Well genital itch can be very serious and uncomfortable. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Okay, okay." They quieted down again. Daniel looked at him. "Hawkeye, do you suffer from genital itch?"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay, no I don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"DAD!!!"  
  
"I'm an old man refresh my memory."  
  
Hawkeye sighed. "No I do not suffer from genital itch." Causing another eruption of laughter from Daniel. "You're pretty immature for a doctor!"  
  
"What can I say? I love to embarrass my son."  
  
With that Nick walked into the room. "Daddy, I was talking to Beth and she said that mommy was scratching your penis last night because it was itchy. But my penis is never itchy! Is yours itchy very often?"  
  
Hawkeye buried his face in his hands. The entire family now knew that him and Margaret were not only making love, but their parents now knew of a few kinky things they did. "No son, I just had an itch that wouldn't go away." Daniel snickered. "Normally I don't have an itch."  
  
"Okay." Content with the answer Nick walked back outside.  
  
Daniel and Jane just looked at Hawkeye and Margaret and shook their heads, while Hawkeye buried his face further into his hands.  
  
"Margaret, dear, may I talk to you in the kitchen?" Jane asked. Margaret looked completely terrifed and noddded. Jane stood up walked into the kitchen. Margaret followed her with her head low.  
  
"Yes mom?" She asked shakily. Jane shook her head and answered,  
  
"Margaret, do you remember when you were little?"  
  
"Yes, what does this have anything to do with what just happened?"  
  
"Just listen Margaret." Jane said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yes mom." Margaret said lowing her head.  
  
"Look at me," Jane said lifting Margaret's head up. "Never in your life or my life, do I ever want to hear about you and your husband doing Kinky things in bed. It's bad enough that the best thing you could think of was it was itchy."  
  
"I panicked!" Margaret defended.  
  
"I don't care, at least your father and I came up with something more inventive."  
  
"What? I don't need to hear this!"  
  
"What, that me and your father had sex and you saw."  
  
"MOM!" Jane smiled wickedly and continued.  
  
"Now, if you want to try some more kinky things try reading the karma sutra." (AN: spelling there)  
  
Margaret looked at her mother with a horrified look on her face.  
  
(AN: The last part with Margaret and Jane in the kitchen is by Assilem!! YAY!!!) 


	19. Karma

Margaret smiled to herself and sat on the couch. It was 5:00pm, and Ben would be home at any minute. She had taken Nick and Beth over to their grandparents' for the night. Earlier, she had left them with them so she could shop for a few things. Her smile grew wider as she thought of what she had bought. Even if her mom did give her the idea, it was still great, and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to try it out.  
  
Soon she heard the familiar sound of Hawkeye's Desoto coming up the driveway. The driveway was long, and surrounded by Oak trees. She always heard him long before he actually got into the house. She ran down to the back of the house, looking out to see her husband get out of the car. It was Friday, jeans day, so he had on his tight jeans that really showed off his nice firm butt just the way she liked it. He had his famous blue Hawaiian shirt on over a tight black tee that showed off his muscles. Once he got back from Korea he had started to work out, she always loved watching him lift weights in the den. Dear God he looked good. Margaret was so excited, and she couldn't wait. She watched him slowly walk up to the door and she ran to stand in front of the door, smiling suggestively.  
  
"Margaret! I'm-" He called and looked up. "Oh. Hi."  
  
"Hey there." She smiled seductively.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Just the fact that you look incredibly sexy." She smiled and went to him, kissing him as her hands moved to his back pockets and slowly moved her fingers along the fabric inside.  
  
"Hmm. Where are the kids?"  
  
She mumbled the best she could against his lips "At mom and dad's."  
  
"Hmm, you seem excited to see me today."  
  
"Well, I did some shopping today."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. C'mon." She took his hand and led him upstairs and into their bedroom. She flopped down on the bed and he flopped down next to her. He propped himself on one elbow.  
  
"What is it?" He was very excited and extremely curious. He thought maybe it was a new teddie. He always loved when she wore those.  
  
"Hold on." She jumped up and dug into a bag. He looked at the label and thought he saw 'Candy's Sex Shoppe.' He must have read that wrong he thought.  
  
She pulled out a book and sat on the edge of the bed and he sat next to her. "What is it?"  
  
"The Karma Sutra."  
  
"Karma Sutra?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Margaret, uh,"  
  
"Don't worry, the kids were at your parents all day so I could do a little shopping on my own." She smiled.  
  
"But, everyone knows us here. I don't even think they sell it anywhere, not that I've seen, and all the store clerks would know what you bought and who you are and they'll think that I haven't been satisfying you. Where did you even get that?"  
  
"Candy's Sex Shoppe in Portland."  
  
"Oh. Isn't Karma Sutra-"  
  
"Positions, yeah. Actually mom gave me the idea."  
  
"Your MOM?"  
  
"Well remember when they were over for dinner, and Beth told everyone you had an itchy penis?"  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Well mom called me into the kitchen, and told me that she never wanted to know about us doing kinky things in bed, but she said if I wanted, to get the Karma Sutra, and, you know, try it out."  
  
Hawkeye was a little stunned. He always thought that he had pleased her. "Margaret, aren't I, uh, don't you, aren't you satisfied?"  
  
She looked at him. "Believe me, you are AMAZING!" She smiled. "Actually that time with me and Peg we wondering which one of us was luckier, I remembered, I just didn't want to tell Peg that I was luckier than her. You are seriously the best!"  
  
Happy with that but still confused, Hawk asked, "So why the book?"  
  
"Well I thought it would be fun. I was looking though the book today. There are some really neat ones I think would be kind of nice. I mean, you're great, but I saw some and I know it'd be really sexy to try it." She opened the book and showed him a few pictures.  
  
"Wow." He whistled. "Some of these seem complicated."  
  
"I'm sure you can do it." She smiled.  
  
He pretended to think about it really hard as he looked from the book to Margaret to his pants to the book. After a moment, he sighed. He looked up and smiled. "Looks like fun." And before she knew it she was flat on her back on the bed and Hawkeye was straddling her thighs and kissing her forcefully.  
  
They groped and explored each other's bodies as they pleased, Hawkeye groaning as she snapped the waist on his boxers and then pulled them off as he lifted his hips and were now both completely naked. She cupped his firm ass in her hands as he lifted up a bit.  
  
"Hold on." He reached back, grabbing the book. He laid back on her, showing her some pictures. "This one." He smiled eagerly.  
  
"You got it." She smiled back. "But we don't have to do just one."  
  
He growled a little and nibbled on her lower lip.  
  
****  
  
A long while later, Hawkeye collapsed on the bed and Margaret put her chin on his well defined chest, running her hands through his black, now sweaty and tousled hair, giving him that peaked sexy look.  
  
"Wow." He breathed.  
  
"I know. You were amazing before, but WOW!"  
  
He smiled a little. "Sex was always pretty good, but oh my God that was the best ever."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You were so smart going out and getting that book. First I thought it was because you weren't happy, but that was so much better."  
  
"Oh I was very happy." She kissed his sweaty chest. "Thank my mom."  
  
He groaned, "Please don't mention your mom, Baby. I'm lying here with you after having the best sex of my life, I don't want to think about your mom."  
  
"Sorry, Sexy. But she did suggest it."  
  
"So how did that come about?"  
  
"Well actually I walked in on my parents when I was younger."  
  
"You never! What did they say?"  
  
"Oh they came up with something much more creative than our excuse. They said they were cold and were rubbing together to create friction to warm up."  
  
He laughed a little. "And what was wrong with 'it was itchy and you scratched it for me'? I mean, you were kind of telling the truth. I did have an itch that wouldn't go away."  
  
She laughed. "Well so were they. I mean don't we warm up?"  
  
"Oh that we certainly do. You're not cold now, are you?"  
  
"Maybe." She looked down. "I can tell you're cold."  
  
"Hey! I am not!"  
  
"Oh so it's just that small?"  
  
"Oh that's dirty."  
  
"Well want me to see about what I can do to warm it up?"  
  
"You bet. We should try another one." He said reaching for the book, as Margaret got more on top of him, kissing his neck and slipping her legs between his and putting her hands on which had long since become one her favorite parts of his body, his butt. "By the way, I'm kidding, I know you're not cold. You never seem cold." She mumbled against his tongue gesturing to below his waist.  
  
****  
  
The next day, Wednesday, Hawkeye and Margaret were watching TV cuddled on the couch. Nick and Beth were put to bed, and were enjoying the only time they really had together on weekdays.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Hawkeye said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well our anniversary is on Friday, so I'm taking that day off. Thursday when I get home for work, we'll drop the kids off at Mom and Dad's and then we're heading out to Myrtle Beach. They've got a really nice resort there. I was thinking that we'd have all weekend to try out some more of those Karma Sutra thingys." (AN: I think Myrtle Beach is relatively close to New York and Maine and that, but I'm probably wrong. I come from Canada, eh so I don't really know. I'm saying that Myrtle Beach is about a four hour drive away and it's nice and warm there. If I'm wrong, live with it.)  
  
"Oh Ben that sounds great! I'll pack our bags and the kids' for the weekend tomorrow, that could take a while so I'll be plenty busy, but I won't be able to WAIT for you to come home." She smiled at him and was so happy with the idea of spending the weekend with him, alone.  
  
"Want to make out like teenagers on the couch, afraid our parents might come home?" He leaned over her before she answered.  
  
As his lips neared hers she mumbled, "I guess so. I'd hopefully like to go farther than a high school make out session."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "You bet. As long as I can brag to my friends in the locker room tomorrow that I made a homerun." She giggled and playfully slapped his chest as she leaned over him pushing his back to the couch and kissed him.  
  
****  
  
The next day Margaret was busy getting everyone ready for the weekend. First she packed everything for Nick and Beth with their "help", which mostly consisted of asking to bring every teddy bear and toy that they owned. Once the kids' bags were packed she put them down for a quick nap so they wouldn't be cranky at their grandparents' house.  
  
She went into her and Hawkeye's bedroom to pack their bags. She got the clothes he would need, minus pajamas but black silky trunks for swimming in. She smiled to herself thinking about him in those trunks. She also put in his white silk boxers that really turned her on. Then she put in a bit of regular clothes for the two of them, including his tight jeans to show of his butt plus a little more. Grinning, she put in her black teddie and her blue-slightly-see-through teddie.  
  
Margaret opened her dresser drawer and dug around for what she was looking for. She grinned when she found the pink fuzzy handcuffs and the Karma Sutra. God that book has amazing ideas in it, she thought to herself. She looked at the time and realized that Hawkeye would be home soon and she needed to make some sandwiches for her and Hawk to eat on the way. Putting the book she thought in the bag she left the room, though she never realized that she had just laid it on the bed.  
  
She got downstairs in time to see her gorgeous husband walk in the door. He smiled at her. "Hey there."  
  
"Hi. I'm all packed, I'm just making some sandwiches for us to eat."  
  
"Okay. You make them while I have a snack." He wrapped his strong arms around her stomach and nibbled at her neck as she made them sandwiches.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs Nick and Beth had both woken up and were upstairs looking for their mom. They went into their parents' bedroom and saw the pink handcuffs and a book. They were slowly learning to read small words, and loved to get their hands on books to try and read. Nick jumped up and grabbed them.  
  
"We can play with this over to Grampy and Gramma's," He said to Beth who agreed and nodded vigorously. Sneaking back into the spare room where Margaret had packed their bags they put them into the bag and zipped it back up, giggling.  
  
They walked back downstairs to find their parents kissing passionately and looked away in disgust.  
  
"EWWW!!" Nick yelled as he pretended to spit.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret jumped apart. "Well we'd better get going." Margaret said while catching her breath.  
  
She ran upstairs and zipped up the bags and Hawkeye carried them downstairs and out to the car. Once the children were buckled up in the back they headed out. On the way to their parents, they stopped at a new store, McDonald's that had just opened up the week before to get some supper for the kids and brought them to their grandparents. Finally, after many goodbyes, hugs and kisses later (mostly between Margaret and the twins) they went on their way to Myrtle Beach.  
  
As they drove Margaret laid her head on Hawkeye's shoulder as they drove along. She sighed. "I can't wait to get to the hotel."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"I didn't pack a whole lot of clothes, but I didn't think there was much need to."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I brought your silk white boxers. I love the way the look on you. Though, they look even better on the floor."  
  
"Margaret, don't get me excited while I'm driving."  
  
She cuddled in closer. Her fingers started running along his thigh. "Oh God Margaret, please. I can't stand it."  
  
She giggled. "Fine. I'll wait, but as soon as we get in the hotel room." She whispered something in his ear that caused his eyes to widen and he grinned.  
  
"You bet." He smiled.  
  
"I brought the Karma Sutra. And the handcuffs."  
  
"Oh I love the handcuffs."  
  
"It didn't seem like that the other night when you were begging me to untie you." She laughed.  
  
"That's just because you're evil."  
  
They managed for the whole four hours; Hawkeye was able to control himself and didn't have to pull over on the side of the road. A few times if her hand got closer to some of his sensitive spots, he almost had to stop driving and pull her into the backseat, but they managed all the way to remain in composure. Once they got to the resort they checked in. Hawkeye had reserved a honeymoon suite.  
  
They walked in the large room. "Oh Ben this place is beautiful!" There was a large king-size bed, a small kitchenette, a table and two chairs, and one side a couch with a TV. In the bathroom was a huge hot tub.  
  
Margaret went over to Hawkeye and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much." She looked into his deep blue eyes and kissed him passionately. Their hands started to roam and soon they were on the bed without a stitch on them.  
  
"Wait." Margaret looked at him. "We should get the book." She managed to pull herself off of him so she could get the book and the handcuffs out of the bag. She dug around. "I can't find it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know where it is!! It's not in here though! I was sure I packed it while the twins were having their nap."  
  
"Well, umm, are you sure it's not in there?"  
  
She emptied out both bags on the floor. "Positive."  
  
He sighed. "Well I know the past couple of nights it's been the absolute most wonderful sex for both of us, but how would you settle for the stuff you were getting before?"  
  
"You're still the best anyway." She went over to him and he kissed her.  
  
They jumped back on the bed.  
  
Afterwards Margaret lay on top of Hawkeye, looking into his eyes, threading his hair through her fingers. "You're still amazing." She said and kissed him gently.  
  
He smiled. "Well it would have been better."  
  
"The thing is, I know I took them out because I remember getting them out and looking through the book. So I can't figure out where it went."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if you laid it on the bed or something, and Mom and Dad come over to the house or something. What if they see it? You know we'd never hear the end of it."  
  
"Well hopefully I just put them back for some reason. When we took the bags off the bed to bring them downstairs I don't remember seeing anything on the bed."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Well then hopefully no one will ever know about our dirty little secret." She kissed him on the nose.  
  
"Hmm" was his reply as he rolled over on top of her and started again.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at Jane and Daniel's, things were a little more hectic than at the resort. Beth missed her daddy and cried a little when they left, causing Nick to cry. Once they were okay with being with their grandparents, they started to settle in, taking out toys and everything they had with Jane running along picking up behind the two little tornadoes.  
  
Daniel and Jane finally were able to keep them entertained by a few toys in the living room, while they went in the kitchen and ate supper. There was very little around that they could get into, since Daniel had kept it baby proof for years because Hawkeye as a child always had gotten into things. Right up until he was sent to Korea he'd manage to break things, and it was difficult to keep things from a 6'2" 30 year old. Nevertheless, the living room was quite safe for the twins to be in.  
  
They were quiet for a long time, which started to worry the grandparents. Daniel looked at Jane. "You don't think they've done anything and are keeping quiet because they're scared to death, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. I keep telling myself they're fine but any children of Margaret and from what I've heard about Hawkeye, I know would be trouble. It's not that Margaret was a bad kid, she just always got into things she shouldn't have."  
  
"Oh I know, Hawk was the same way. He, well like any boy would be sent to the principles office a few times and such, but he was pretty good. Never a real troublemaker. But he was a hard case just getting into things, like my office. He always wanted to be a doctor and would take my medical bag and pretend to be a doctor for all his stuff animals. More than once he broke a stethoscope and didn't know until I put it in my ears only to realize the end had been dipped in grape juice."  
  
Jane laughed. "He sounded like a cute kid."  
  
"Oh he was. Sandy loved him so much." He sighed. "Jane, you know, we did, um, you know, once. But, I really don't think I can do it. I can't love another woman besides Sandy, and, plus, our children are married. I just don't think it would be right."  
  
"I know Dan, I know. Al and I divorced, but I just never married because I never found anyone. You're a very nice man, but we're just too old to be at that now."  
  
"You got that right, I was stiff for a week!" He laughed as Jane gasped a little.  
  
"Dan!"  
  
"Grampy, Grammy!" Both twins were calling out as they ran into the kitchen. "What's these words mean?" Nick held up a book to Daniel.  
  
"Hmm, well, let's see now." He put on his reading glasses he hand around his neck. "Umm, Oh dear. Kids why don't you go play with something else. This is one of daddy's and mommy's um, a medical book. They wouldn't want you to break it."  
  
"Okay." Beth said and the two turned around and ran out to the living room again.  
  
"What is it Dan?" Jane asked when she saw the troubled look on his face.  
  
"This." He handed her a book and she looked at it and started to laugh. "It's the Karma Sutra!" She said between her laughter.  
  
"What's so funny about this?! You know that this is Hawkeye and Margaret's!"  
  
"I know I know! It's just, she actually took my advice!"  
  
"Your advice?"  
  
"Well you know about when Beth told you that Margaret was, uh, scratching Hawkeye?"  
  
"Please I'm still trying to get the rotten pictures out of my head."  
  
"Well I talked to Margaret after and said that although I never want to know about the kinky things they do in bed, I said that she could consult the Karma Sutra for advice on it. I don't think Hawkeye has been unsatisfying to her or anything though-"  
  
"Jane!! This is my son you're talking about!! Please don't talk about that! I don't want to know! I can't believe you even suggested it!"  
  
"Well I bet they are in Myrtle Beach now having the most amazing sex of their lives!" She was just saying this now just to see the reaction on Daniel's face.  
  
"Oh dear God! Please Jane!!" He shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts and he looked at the time. "It's almost nine, we should get Beth and Nick to bed now."  
  
"Yeah, c'mon. Let's get the terrors asleep."  
  
They went into the living room to see Beth handcuffed to the coffee table. They were often playing cops and robbers with Nick's toy handcuffs, though they weren't the usual ones. These were pink and fuzzy.  
  
"Oh my God." Daniel said to Jane.  
  
"I know. They must be Hawkeye and Margaret's. I've heard that's a good idea for foreplay too-"  
  
"Jane, for God's sake, please stop mentioning them and what they do in the bedroom."  
  
"Beth, Nick it's time to go to bed. These handcuffs are daddy and mommy's special handcuffs and wouldn't want you to break them. Why don't you use your normal ones, Nick. But right now, it's bedtime."  
  
After much opposing and complaining from the young children, they were finally put to bed in the twin beds that had been put in Hawkeye's old room for them whenever they came over.  
  
Daniel and Jane were sitting on the couch talking when Jane picked up the Karma Sutra and started thumbing through it. "Oh my God." She stifled a laugh and showed Daniel what she was looking at. A couple of pages were particularly dog-eared and the page was creased. One picture was circled again and again and next to it was written "the sexiest." Another one said "Hawkeye's favorite" and another said "Margaret's favorite". As Jane continued to thumb through it she burst out laughing. "Look at this one." Next to one, another little note was written: "Hawk's doesn't bend that way."  
  
Daniel looked on with disgust. Jane sighed and pointed to one. "I remember this one." Daniel looked at her with surprise.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She blushed. "Yeah, I can remember when I could do this. It was always my favorite."  
  
Daniel looked at it. "I know. That's the one where Hawk was conceived."  
  
"That's how we got Margaret, too."  
  
Daniel laughed a little. "I guess they were 'made' for each other then." Causing Jane to laugh with him.  
  
***  
  
At the resort, the younger couple was still looking for the book.  
  
"I guess we just left it home." Margaret said finally.  
  
Hawkeye grabbed her and she grabbed his butt. "I guess we can just make it up as we go along. We never were bad at it before."  
  
She smiled. "That we weren't." She said kissing him passionately.  
  
The entire weekend they barely left the hotel room. For the most part they ordered room service and ate it in bed, or on the couch, or in the tub, or on the kitchen counter, or sitting on the table. One time they left so they could get clean sheets. They went swimming, which was another excuse to leave. He wanted to see her in her bikini, not that he didn't love the teddies, and she wanted to see him in his trunks, even though she saw a whole lot more for the rest of the weekend. It also gave them the chance to put suntan lotion on each other. Other than that, they stayed in the room the whole weekend and made love to celebrate their anniversary.  
  
All too soon, it was over and Sunday had arrived. They got dressed in actual clothes for the first time the weekend and headed home.  
  
When they picked up the kids they brought them out to the car and buckled them in. Before they got in themselves, Daniel called out. "Hey Hawk! Margaret! C'mere."  
  
They went back to the front door and Daniel handed them the Karma Sutra and the handcuffs while he fought to keep a straight face. "We thought you might want them. The kids took them off your bed on Thursday." Jane said, also trying hard not to laugh.  
  
The couple looked at them in horror and shock and slowly walked about to their car with their mouths and eyes wide. They couldn't believe that someone, their parents of all people, had stumbled upon their secret. 


End file.
